Silent Hill: Tears of the Unforgiven
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: This is a horror even though I jumbled up a bunch of psychotic friends and added a spice to the Silent Hill 2 plot. Come and R&R, I'm sure you'll enjoy! Also behold the four different endings! :First:
1. Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer:** I have made this wonderful plot and characters, but all of the relevance's to silent Hill are not owned by I.

**Authors Note: **Just like the Silent Hill Games I have added more than one ending so you can decide what to follow. You'll know when you are supposed to.

**Silent Hill:**

**Tears of the Unforgiven**

**Chapter One: Ordinary Day**

It was that dark night that he stood at his small window looking at all the small little raindrops pattering against the small windows glass frame. The room he stood in would be called the living room, each side of the wall with a nice white paint coating them. On the left wall from the doorway outside into the cloud night was a three seater sofa, with some floral design. The TV stood across from the soft on a large wooden cabinet, on and playing the news. The coffee table was practically right in front of the sofa, and held scattered papers on it along with a photo. The man turned to the coffee table and lights flashed through the room from the lighting strike, though his lights were off.

Taking back on the terror of the outside the man stood at about six foot maybe with a dark figure look to him. His eyes were a green color scanning the room with excite after the lighting strike before turning back to disappointment. His black hair reached his shoulders and was curly, though if you wanted to know the man had wanted it to be straightened. His lips quivered with the feeling that came over him.

"Oh I miss you ever so much Lina," The man said to himself heading over to the coffee table and sitting. The man picked up the photo and looked on the back. His name was signed there, Jacob.

Jacob picked himself up from the sofa and moved from the living room into what seemed to be his room, the master bedroom. Here there was a large king sized bed on the right side of the room, perpendicular to it. Another TV, yet smaller than the one that had appeared in the living room, was across from the bed, off along with the lights. The walls were also painted the white color in here. Shadows raced across the walls as Jacob enter, which could scared most but to him they were only like friends among the portraits that had been on the small walls.

"Where are you?" Jacob questioned to himself.

Moving on to the bed Jacob had decided it was time to let himself lay down and not let anyone bother him. It was his time for relaxation and for no bother. "Tomorrow, Lina, work and then search," Jacob had told himself closing his eyes.

It was only but two hours later he had awoken to the sound of bursting lighting bolts in the backyard. Fire spread quick but Jacob had ignored this seeing that the fire department would show up anytime soon to extinguish the fire.

"Where are you?" Jacob had questioned again.

It was but three more hours he had before the work day had started. Maybe it was wise for Jacob to stay awake, ignore the time period of sleep that he had longed for. It would help him mentally maybe, find that wife of his that had left. Yes, he must find her when he had the chance.

Inside the living room Jacob had sat himself on the sofa once more and pulled up the photo that he had before with the female and the male.

"Where are you?" Jacob questioned again, it was like a broken record.

Facing the facts he put the picture down and noticed that the storm had ended, and a sound of the mailbox had rung in his ears. Jacob pulled himself up and opened his front wooden door, looking at the metal mailbox on the side of the wall of the houses exterior. Jacob opened the mailbox and pulled up a letter sitting himself down.

Opening the letter had revealed the writing the letter had contained. More and more Jacob had started to wonder what a postman was doing out so late, but had it mattered. No, that was the simple answer.

The letter had read simple:

"I have heard that you still miss me from a friend that is still in town. I miss you too honey, but we cannot meet there. You must meet me here, Silent Hill. You remember the honey moon right, that's where. Funny that I live here huh?

People have changed here getting ready for more tourists as I can see now a days, but I'm not sure if that's it. I want you to come here though, Jacob.

Meet me where we had spent that Sunday, you remember that lace yes? It was Rosewater Park, everyone loves that park still. I swear I see more couple than the eye can describe to you.

I still love you.

Lina"

It seemed as though the letter had been missing some parts before Lina had signed it, but to Jacob that had not matter, it was nice to know that she was in a place he could reach her. He had to get to her, she was his only chance for his love to follow through.

It was not only two hours later from this incident that another man had awoken, yet it was at his own place. The room he was in was also called the master bedroom. His bed was a queen size on the farther wall from the door, this time running parallel to the wall. The room had a brown painting to it, the male didn't really care for it that much, it almost looked like it was a wood house. This place was not as much full, some pictures on the wall here and there, but the room seemed bare. Although there was a computer desk in the corner across from the door. It's screen was black since there was no need for it to be on while the man slept.

The male made his way out of the bed and moved to the master bathroom which had been a bit small. There was a toilet and sink of course, and one section of the room had contained a tubless shower. The male walked to the shower and opened the glass door that had made the water become kept in the shower, and then turned on the water system. It started to spray water about inside the shower, the male closed the door and moved himself inside.

Shadows played across the room, the man had turned on the light since the morning was well dark at five o'clock in the morning. The claws of these dark figures moved into the light as though to cover it, like hope is concealed by darkness. Although this may seem so, the light had still shinned through it. That was, until the electric went out as lighting struck finally.

"Shit," The male said turning off the shower and moving out.

Getting into the closet wasn't much of a task for this man, seeing as how everything seemed slightly neat and able to get access to. He pulled out some clothes and put on a name tag on his shirt, which read his name, Josh.

Josh pulled out the light bulb and snickered to himself.

"It's only blown out, no electric missing."

Getting off the counter, Josh had placed the bulb there and looked into the room. His hair was pretty much shaved bald except for some peach fuzz that had stuck up from the bald sphere. His figure was large, yet some of it was muscle and he could knock someone out with his fist if needed be. His shirt had been black and he had jeans on for his job at a local store. He moved to the computer seeing as how he had time and turned it on before looking on the computer. There was something from that mysterious girl again, saying something about Silent Hill or that.

Josh had been talking to her for awhile now and it wouldn't hurt for them to meet in person, or so he thought it wouldn't. Getting up from the chair he moved to the kitchen and started a tart for breakfast. When it was ready Josh ran out the door with it and into his truck, making his way down the highway.

Josh had arrived at work and looked as some lights were on meaning the boss had already shown up. The boss and him had been friends, of course Josh had other friends but this was a good one at that. Opening the store door with the key he moved to the cash register and opened it.

"Trying to steal some money?" A voice came from the dark.

"No Jacob, I'm not that damn low," Josh said with a small laugh.

"Didn't think so," Jacob said stepping from the shadows and flipping on a light to illuminate the stores inside.

From the door to the left was the cash register along with some video games aligned on the wall behind the machine. On the right side and across from the door was rack after rack of video games for certain video game systems. Hanging from the ceiling were signs for the store GameStop.

"Well we opened on time, can look forward to customers," Jacob said.

"Look forward to them?" Josh asked sarcastically.

"They make your paycheck."

"And?"

"What do you mean by and?" Jacob asked looking at Josh.

"Nothing, wish they wouldn't complain so much if you can hint at what I'm saying," Josh explained.

"Well they give you a paycheck, don't see what there is to complain about." Jacob unlocked the front doors for customers as the sun started to rise.

"Well then they should give us more than that," Josh said sitting in a chair behind the counter and tilting it backward.

"I'm very fine with my paycheck," Jacob said.

"Sure you are, seeing as how you are the manager," Josh exclaimed.

"And?" Jacob mocked him.

"Ah, shut-up," Josh said laughing a little.

The day was very long, it seemed as though the two of them would not get a break at all. In and out they came as though to thrash at them with their might. Jacob had sat in the back as the three people worked the counters and helping the people find what they had wanted to purchase.

Jacob had been writing on a piece of paper this whole time seeming to write more and more with his hand, it seemed to move in wrong directions as though it wanted to keep twitching. "Come on I have to write this letter," Jacob told himself allowed writing more trying to keep the palm and pencil still. It didn't seem to work all that well, but he still got it finished with the shot nerves.

The store started to close and Josh made his way to his truck opening the door with the key. Starting the engine the car speed off.

Josh was going to stop at his house but decided to head for a bar first seeing as how they would give him that sweet substance, beer. Yeah that what he needed after a day like today, seeing as how that calmed his nerves. He'd have two or three at the most, since he knew that he'd have to drive himself back and didn't want to get pulled over.

Josh walked in and looked around, one or two customers around and the bartender working the bar as he should. The bar was large, and located across from the door (Stools in front and liquors behind.). People sat at multiple tables around the bar and the restroom was located near the corner across from the door and at the farther end. The place had appeared to be made of wood, waitress skillfully walked across it on their high heels and skill seemed to hold up the tray for the food.

Josh ordered a drink and the black clouds of night formed outside the windows of the small pub. The drink came fast as he noticed the news had been turned on. Josh ignored after awhile seeing as though it talked about some missing child and whatnot.

Then as the drink was emptied Josh had went outside to his truck and made the engine roar for the third time that day, and he hoped it would be the last. Rain started to fall crazily on the ground and the car, pounding like a heart beat going too fast.

The truck roared down the road until it reached the house making it's park almost perfect. Josh made his way out and locked the door of the car ignoring the rain. Moving to the front door he grabbed his mail and moved into the house not to make the ink drip everywhere and the letter wet.

The letters were mostly junk until he reached the last which contained no envelope and no name to the on it had belonged to. Josh opened the letter and then realized who it was from the writing:

"You don't need to come to work tomorrow, I left for that silent town of the hill. Oh I hope to see her there waiting for me with her gaze fixed on my eyes. I'm sorry if this may seem weird, but please do stay at the house, I plan for this trip to be one that I will travel alone.

She waits for me there and this time I will not let her leave me again, not like before. Now you chase the love of your life, and make sure you don't let her get away without hope.

Now head for her, and don't let go."

Josh threw the letter down and sighed, it had to been from his boss but why would he talk about lost love and this place of a silent hill? Was it Silent Hill that he had written about in this letter? No it couldn't have been. That's where Josh's love had resided.

Josh stood himself and watched the shadows creep on the walls like they had lately, as though to beckon him to the door when he tried to pull away from it. The man wanted to be alone, there was no way to disturb this without the thought of death following.

It was now or never, that's what Josh had thought. He walked to the door and felt the chill enter his spine. His conscious spoke out to him telling Josh that he shouldn't do it, yet the shadows beckoned him. Though the conscious was strong, the shadows made him waver to their demands.

Moving out into the storm Josh made it into his car and made the engine start, and this time whether he had liked it or not, would be the last time the engine roared like it did.


	2. Thick Fog and Bloody Roads

**Chapter Two: Thick Fog and Bloody Roads**

Josh had been driving for so long, it was only eleven when he had left home but yet it was now two o'clock. The road came at him fast as his eyes wanted to shut. Normally he was one to stay up late, yet the driving seemed to wear him down. Josh just needed to stop and get a quick pick-me-up so that he could make it for the road ahead.

The truck stopped at a gas station and Josh made his way in looking around the small dining area it had held within the station. Josh sat himself at the bar and waited for someone to come so that he may give his order.

Coffee had come as black as it could've got. Josh picked up the coffee cup and sipped some of the coffee out letting the warmth be felt throughout his throat. The coffee was empty in a minute or so, and that was when Josh was ready to head for the road once more. Someone in the diner, though, had a watchful eye on him from a booth.

The road was paved well and made it a smooth ride for Josh and his truck; he didn't need to break down in the middle of no where without anyone to fix his truck. Josh looked around and felt himself more awake yet there was a large bump up ahead. Josh sped over the bump since it was rather large, but as he had finished sirens came on behind him. It was a cop.

"Shit," Josh practically yelled noticing he had gone over the speed limit for only a few seconds, but the cops out here must've been ruff. Josh pushed the gas pedal and sped down the paved road, the police car not too far behind.

It was five minutes into the chase that the road began to fog up. Whispers where every in the fog calling out from the forests as though they belonged to the real, yet the wind was the only whisper. Josh turned and looked in his rear view mirror; he'd lost them which was a big relief.

Then on the road before the truck a small girl started to walk across having a ghostly appearance to her. "Holy," Josh yelled turning the wheel suddenly making the car spin out of control. The car swerved here and there with no stop, spinning out of control every now and then, until it crashed into some trees not too far from where the girl had come out of. Josh lay in the truck unconscious.

Josh had woken up, who knew when but he was glad to see at least he was alive with only a small cut on his arm. Josh then looked around at the scenery seeing that he was in a forested area. He took one step forward to exit this and into a parking lot with at least six cars parked, not all in parking spots though. Josh looked around and found a sign that said "Welcome to Toluca Park".

Josh looked around this parking lot ignoring the fact that Toluca was apart of the city he was looking for, Silent Hill. Fog was thick that the eye could only see ten feet before the images were all white along with the fog. Car tracks were all on the parking lot as though someone had pressed the gas and break at the same moment. All was quiet except for the sound of the lake that was not too far from him. Yes that lake Jacob had mentioned it before when he mumbled something about a marriage. Actually everything Josh knew about Silent Hills appearance had come from Jacob, yet some places just all seemed to sound the same as normal places.

Making was to the restroom Josh had to let out a leak before he could ponder on more of these odd sightings. The cars were all empty and some doors unlocked. Josh even found a map in an open car door. Moving back Josh looked to the path to his left, it was the only path that would probably lead to his destination, but it was all so hard to see.

Shadows beckoned once more to Josh making their way to the path moving ever so hastily. Josh watched the shadows moving and took a step feeling the solid ground under him for a second, and then moved down the path. The shadows moved more and more guiding him down the paved stairs until he reached a dirt path. The right foot came down first, and then the left one. Josh sighed seeing that he did not sink into the ground. Josh moved more down the path looking more and more through the fog, but the problem was still sight. It never worsened, and it never became better.

The whole path was a forest, all of it. The dirt on the path was a bright brown color, more like yellowish-orange though. Every now and then the wind whispered to Josh's ear sounding like a voice, yet it had no body to tell him. Sounds from the woods also came piercing the ear. It sound like a large piece of metal bending, or like the bottom of a ship at sea.

Josh stopped along the path and looked into a ranch that was on the path. Nothing was outside, no horses or trainers to feed them. "This is one weird place," Josh whispered to himself turning and walking. On the ranch, twenty feet from Josh were horses on the ground laying dead. Josh could not see them due to the fog.

The path had led to a gate that Josh could open, which is what he had done. Josh entered and looked around. There were grave stones all around, and no one seemed to inhabit the area. On more search Josh had found a church that was boarded up, it was very small and had no lights or any significance to what a church should possess.

"What are you doing here?" A females voice rang from behind Josh. Josh turned to face a woman who had popped up from behind a grave stone. The woman had long black hair and a Spanish tone to her skin. Her eyes were of a green color and her figure tall and thin yet her arms showed of some muscle. "I won't ask again."

Josh looked into her green eyes. "Names Josh, can I get yours in return?"

"Kathy," The female replied.

"Nice name," Josh said.

There was a long moment of silence, and for a time Josh was thinking about just leaving the lady here thinking she had died.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward or anything," Kathy had said looking down at her feet.

A sudden breeze blew.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Josh said, and then asked, "So what is going on here in Silent Hill?"

"Why, you don't know?" Kathy asked.

"Apparently not," Josh said.

It was two minutes that Josh had waited for Kathy to answer, yet she just seemed like stone. Kathy didn't make motions except for her quivering mouth, and her eyes moving frantically left and right.

"It was them," Kathy finally replied pointing to the church Josh had looked at.

"What about them?" Josh asked making a confused expression.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Kathy apologized once more like she had done before.

"Why do you keep saying you're sorry?" Josh asked looked at her with a worried face.

Kathy didn't reply, she only looked down and the moved her hands in a begging like way and started to mumble some words. Kathy then stopped and looked left and right.

"Look I'm, uh, going now," Josh said heading the opposite direction.

"NO!" Kathy screamed grabbing his arm and then she let go. "I'm… I'm sorry," Kathy said beginning to cry.

Josh looked at her, she had quite a grip for her figure. "And why not?" He asked.

"It's… it's dangerous there. I've been looking for my sister, my father, and mama… I mean mother for awhile here," Kathy said looking left and right more.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," Josh said getting out of her grip and starting off down the path in the grave yard. Kathy watched him walk off and then looked back at the grave stone she was at.

Josh walked on through the graveyard until he came upon a gate which opened into another path, this time this one was paved. Josh got onto the path and noticed that the trail led straight upward, which meant that this might've led to town since it was on top of a mountain. Moving onto the pavement the fog still seemed the same.

Josh had made it halfway up when the noises had started to change. It almost sounded like a dinosaur was screaming on the cliff making noise. Josh ignored it seeing as though it must've been nothing. The path wound left and right yet the sound did not change from this scream, it only seemed to get louder as Josh moved upward to Silent Hill.

The path led to a gate that had a chain on it but no lock. There was a sign on the gate that had welcome Josh to the city of Silent Hill. Josh opened the gate and found the streets of the area, it was quiet. Maybe that was why it was named Silent Hill. But Josh had heard of a carnival that came to the city, it was as though nobody came for it.

As far as this city went, it looked normal. Buildings were colored grey on the outside with tarps and signs for shops. The city looked like the ones you saw back in time, not as modern looking. It had some historic feeling to it.

Josh moved out onto the grey pavement and almost slipped on something on the ground when he heard the sound turn back to the bending metal. Josh stood himself and looked around. The ground seemed wet, not there was something about it. There was a black substance on the ground which Josh had picked up. "Black snow? No it's… ash from fire?" Josh started to question himself running the substance in his fingers.

This was by far the weirdest thing Josh had ever seen since he had crashed the truck. The ground was coved almost in the ash, but when you would blink the eye the ash had vanished before your eyes. The ash, though, fell as though it were snow even if you had blinked.

"Where the hell am I?" Josh asked himself cleaning off the ash from his fingers and looking around the area. The city still looked normal, nothing different about it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A males voice screamed through the fog, but then the sound died to silence. Josh looked around.

"Hello?" Josh called out thinking this was a joke, yet nothing replied. The silence was his only answer, someone was gone and had screamed only moments ago.

Josh moved on down the street slowly feeling some fear going through his body. Nothing to protect him from what the man had screamed from before. But what if the scream was a joke, yes it must've been some sort of joke.

Josh walked on and then almost fell once more but it was for a different reason. Picking himself up Josh looked down and saw some red substance on the ground. Josh placed his finger on the liquid and rubbed it in the fingers of his hand before letting himself lick it. "Blood?" Josh questioned the answer.

Josh looked to his right where the road veered off and saw a figure stumbling through the fog until it was out of sight. Josh moved through toward it but didn't see anything. Looking down there was a trail of blood on the ground, which was easy enough to follow.

Josh followed the trail slowly looking left and right frantically like Kathy had done, but now Josh had known why. These figures of the fog, they made this trail of blood hadn't they? That's a question Josh wanted an answer to yet, he did not dare try to answer it.

Shadows danced along the road Josh reached another dirt trail which was like the one before, yet it did not go up and down. The trail was on one level leading to a construction site, which had been silent just like Silent Hill. "Shouldn't these people be on work by now, I have to be dreaming," Josh started to said looking at the emptiness.

Sound came from his left which happened to be a boarded up area blocking off entry under and arched bridge. Josh made his way inside this and looked around finding the device that had made the static sound. It was a radio.

Josh picked up the radio and started to toy with it not noticing the figure across the archway from him getting up. The area was filled with boxes on both sides, which the figure bumped into. Josh looked at the presence and the radio started to become berserk. "What, what the hell is that thing," Josh said looking at it.

The figure had no face, yet it was shaped like a medium-tall human figure. It looked like a mass of skin without eyes, mouth, and such yet it made noise along with the radio. It also had no hair, and like I say once more it was a mass of skin. The arms had seemed to be sown into the chest area of this monstrosity. The chest area also seemed to open slightly vertically each time this thing took in a breath. The only normal humanlike quality this monster possessed was it's legs, they were so normal yet it stumbled without arms. This was known as a patient due to the fact that with the arms sown made it look like it was in a straight-jacket.

Looking everywhere Josh needed a weapon quick, this thing seemed dangerous. Even though the patient had stumbled, it's stumbling was very fast. Josh turned to the board area and ripped off a plank of wood and turned to the patient holding the wood like a sword.

The patient came fast and Josh picked up a tarp which he could see though. The patient seemed to scream along with the radio and this liquid like substance came from the chest, making the tarp start to melt. Josh threw the tarp down and hit the patient three times with the plank making hit fall to the ground, but that was not the end of it. The patient began to crawl around without needing hands still, moving with it's feet and staying fairly close to the ground. Josh followed it and crushed it's head with his foot smashing it downward and smearing it around. Josh back up and left the archway from the way he came.

"What the hell was that thing?" Josh asked looking around as the radio stopped. The radio then became static.

Seconds after this silence white noise came and a females voice called out something. Josh listened closely and started to mumble to himself. Then putting the radio in his pocket Josh thought, 'The radio, it just said Jacob…'


	3. Green Key

**Chapter Three: Green Key**

Josh looked at the radio in disbelief and wanted to drop it but it seemed so precious like gold. Hearing that voice was keeping him sane for the moment, the patient had stayed on the ground lifeless and motionless. The fog was his only threat back on the path before but this city had those things, so how was that one woman talking to him from home. "I… I need to get out of here," Josh said backing away from the patient and running back up the path.

Josh reached the gate he had entered and found the chain locked this time. He pulled up the board of wood and began to smack the lock with it, making it break. Josh became happy but with the blink of an eye the lock had become on the chain again.

Not even trying to comprehend what happened Josh turned and looked at the streets of Silent Hill, all around it was filled with patients walking around. "Where'd… where did they come from?" Josh asked walking onto the street and looking around.

The patients stumbled about seeming to ignore him, which Josh did not really have a problem with. Every now and then Josh had to knock one to the ground but that was about it. "I got to find some shelter…"

Josh ran down the street not even paying attention to where he was and stopped where he was seeing the road completely stop, and it looked as though something had ripped up the road. All that was left was a giant hole that you couldn't see the bottom to, and fog covering the area that the road was supposed to lead to.

Instinct had hit Josh here. He turned and looked back at the area where he had come from and without hesitation he moved, still feeling fear drape his body. This place, its presence was not right. Josh had to find what he came for.

The place had such an evil feeling about it, the place seemed to shake with each movement. Patients lined down the streets struggling forward without their arms, and no face for them to see. Josh held the board close to him and hit the patients down as they came near him and backed off as they crawled away. This was the only way fro him to move across the streets.

Josh now entered a bar from the back door and closed it behind him letting his body relax on the wall behind him. This place looked like a homeless person had been sleeping there, nothing was clean and newspapers were scattered around. Oddly enough there was also a dumpster in there, and it had something on it.

"What's this?" Jacob said walking over to the dumpster and picking up the paper map. It looked like his with a couple of places marked out. Josh circled a place that was at the end of an alleyway, and also circled the apartment complex seeing as how this person had done so.

Josh soon looked on the wall that said there was a hole here but now it is gone. "The hell?" Josh questioned finding that this place was a little too weird for his tastes. It was only after reading that that Josh decided to move back out onto the streets.

The map lead him left and right on the roads which seemed to belong to these patients now. They wobbled about everywhere without stopping, giving Josh no break. The patients always followed him relentlessly, even with the fog blinding him he could tell they were after him because the radio he had seemed to act up as he came near them for some odd reason.

The alleyway finally came up and Josh turned down it to the next area which was a small drive, but he had to run down it which made it seem longer than normal. All throughout Silent Hill cars were parked everywhere, and people seemed no where. It was the one thing this place was missing, true life.

The alleyway led to a dead corpse at the end which was against a wall. It seemed odd though, its face was changing, probably turning into a patient but it looked too dead to even be changed. Its face was ripped off for some reason, and yet this one looked like someone familiar. "Kind of looks like Jacob," Josh said to himself walking over to the corpse. This is where the map had led, and this had to be where he needed to go.

Joshes hand searched the mans coat until he pulled out a key that was the color of green. The key had said "apartment" on it. Must have opened some apartment or something.

Shaking, now the coat was shaking. Josh looked at the coat as it shook more and more until the radio went berserk again, but this time it sounded like loud, and when I say loud it's pretty loud, rain. The coat shook more violently until it opened to reveal a large gap in the chest, which some hug bugs crawled out looking like a foot long beetle. Actually that's what they had been named, beetles.

Josh raised his foot high enough to bring it down and squash one of the beetles making it cry out in pain somehow, but there were about three more from the mans chest, which seemed empty and bare. Josh pulled up the board of wood and slammed it down on one, as the other two jumped on his arms and started to bite down. Josh bit his lip and hit the beetles off before squashing them down with his foot, and he started to back away. "God damn those things can bite," Josh said looking at his arm which had a rather large cut now and bleeding.

Josh started walking back to the street and the patients had blocked the exit to the alleyway like a wall and head for Josh. This time Josh moved up close to one as it started rushing past the other. Now Josh stood in front of the others as the patient chased him, and the patient faced the too, spraying its acid. Josh moved out of the way and they started to scream of pain before they fell, the acid burning their skin. Josh killed the one that was still alive with his board and looked around to see if there were anymore, but there happened to not be.

The road finally came to Josh which was a relief to be out of the alleyway, but now he needed to get to somewhere. Josh pulled out his map and looked for the park, Rosewater. Josh nodded as he found it and came down to the street he needed to turn into. There he turned and found that the road was gone here. Josh just shook his head and turned back around and tried to other road toward it, but it seemed to be blocked off also. The radio began to static again, and that always meant no good.

Running to the gate Josh stopped at it seeing that there was no where to go. It had barbed wire on the top so it wouldn't have been safe to climb up. Josh ran around the gate until he found where it opened, but it had a lock on it. Josh fumbled for the key he had and looked at the map, where the apartments were circled; he happened to be there. The green key opened the gate and Josh walked into it, and then closed it. The static began to grow, but Josh hurried on and into a doorway which led into the apartment complex.


	4. Fire Escape

**Chapter 4: Fire Escape**

Josh looked around where he had entered, the place seemed to be the apartment complex yet it was very dark though. "Without a light, I could trip and kill myself in here," Josh said trying to look around. There were small light bulbs working, about two of them providing some light but not as much as needed.

Turning left Josh looked on a message board. Here Josh picked off a map and looked it over. Jacob had mentioned the apartment complex before, which must have been fate for having the map and such. Though it wasn't only the mentioning of Jacob he had known of the place, but also from the girl he had been talking too on the internet from here. "Amel, could you really be here with all these damn things walking around," Josh question. "Because you're the only thing making me want to not break down the gate."

To the right of Josh was where the stairs had been located. The apartment complex in all had three floors, which might serve as a problem for Josh seeing as how he needed to get out from the other end. The place looked so normal as though nothing was going on in the city, but you had to know that there was plenty.

Upstairs to the second floor was where Josh had gone. He had checked the door to enter the first floor apartments, but they had been locked. The second floor door had opened fine which led into the second floor hallway. Here in this hallway it was darker than the others which had provided him not being able to see the map. Josh just ran down to the last door in this dark hallway and twisted the knob, it was broke and somehow stuck in place. The doors here seemed to be like that until he reached one that opened easily. "Heh, this is getting easier," Josh said proudly.

The room had provided static as Josh walked into the middle, but he could not see to get out. He turned and saw the figure of a patient and quickly pointed the board of wood at it slamming it down with the board. "Jesus, thought it was getting easier," Josh told himself.

Josh left the room after finding nothing and turned to hear the static again as a patient started down the hallway. "Where did this one come from," Josh pondered hitting it down also and walking on. He entered another room and looked inside.

The room here provided light that came off of a dress standing in the middle of the room. It was black and elegant. The light seemed to be like a corsage on the dress, but without a rose. Josh walked to the light and found out it was a flashlight. This would help him greatly. Josh quickly grabbed it and put it in his shirt pocket.

Just then Josh noticed something appear from the bedroom doorway, which the thing had busted down in no time. This thing was shaped weird, the radio made a sound that sounded like a howling beast. It had legs, four of them to tell you the truth. The legs were used as legs and arms, appearing in both places. It had a human body, without a head. Josh pulled up the board and looked at this thing. The thing was referred to as a Mannequin.

Josh hit it once and was hit away as the legs arm kicked him hard against the wall not too far. Josh jumped out of the way as the leg came once more and enter the wall, keeping it stuck. Josh hit it twice before the real legs kicked him in the shins. The leg in the wall then was freed and kicked Josh onto a couch located in the apartment. Josh stood himself and sidestepped its kick once more and hit it with the board once more before watching it keel over, but it still moved on the floor. Josh hit it crazily with board while it lay there until he hit muscle and could see it with his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here, first those armless things and now something with four legs. God what kind of fucked up place is this?" Josh asked looking around the apartment. The flashlight was all he needed from inside, so he stepped out into the empty hallway once more before heading into the stairwell.

The stairwell led up to the last floor that Josh needed to be at, and inside to the third floor hallway. This area made a creaking sound as if something was moving. To his right was a small bared area that blocked off his exit.

Josh looked through the bars to see a key laying there. He put his hand through the bars starting to reach for it. Five inches away, maybe he could use the board. 'No I can't use the board,' he thought to himself, 'I'll need it incase those things try to attack.' Josh started to reach more and more. He came close, and that's when it happened. A small girl ran to his hand and stomped his foot down on his hand. "Ow, son of a bitch," Josh said withdrawing his hand.

"Ha ha," The girl mocked Josh and kicked the key away before moving on forward through the building.

"Hey, wait you stupid brat," Josh said watching her run off. "Wish I had a gun to shoot her down."

Josh turned and walked into the closet room opening it to find it bare, but with a shopping cart in the middle of it. First thought that came to Josh was homeless, but hey he needed to think about other things at the moment. He went to the shopping cart and looked inside to find a handgun, most likely a 9 mm. pistol, sitting inside which he did not hesitate to pick up.

"Could've used you a second ago," Josh said looking the gun over.

Josh moved hastily to the second floor since the third floor had only let him access three doors, only one could be opened. Inside this hallway Josh walked down it and found a turn he had forgotten to take before. Suddenly there was a screaming sound, which had caught his attention. Josh moved slowly down the hall and stopped as the radio made noises, this time it sounded like nails on a chalk board or metal dragging on the ground. Josh looked around and found bars blocking his path once more. He held the light to the bars and barely jumped back as he saw the presence making the sound.

It was almost too human-like for this place. It wore something like an apron covered in blood which was one of the three things that gave off its malevolent presence. The second thing was the large pyramid shaped object on its head, or even so it might've been its head. The third and final thing that gave this one away, its gigantic knife that was about the size of a sword. This was called a Pyramid Head.

Josh stared at it for minutes seeing it make no movement whatsoever. It gave off this red glow and lighted up the darkened area around them, which wasn't the best thing right now. Josh stood himself from falling over and looked to his right. A door to an apartment and that must be how this thing got to the other side. Josh opened the door and heard the radio silence immediately.

Inside this room was a television showing white noise. Josh looked in a sofa chair before the television and found a dead body laying there. Something about it made him think of home, more of his father for some odd reason. "Explain the screaming," Josh said walking away from the body and to a shelf picking up a key here. The label on it read clock in room 208. Josh realized he was in 208, which made him look around until he found a clock. Josh looked around the room until he found writing on a wall across from the clock. Josh looked at the writing and read it allowed.

"Howard It's pointing upward toward the left

Mildred It's pointing clearly left, no doubt about that one.

Scott It's pointing to the right clearly."

Josh started to think to himself and turned to the clock thinking he might have something. He opened up this large grandfather clock which had been covered by a glass door. Josh twisted the hands until it was at a nine hour. He flipped around the minute hand to the nine which slightly raised the hour hand, and then moved the second hand to the three, which had made a clicking sound. Josh closed the glass door and looked at the side of the clock.

"The one who solves the riddle may move the intrusion and move on to the darkness."

Josh shrugged not really understanding and thought it just meant push the clock. Josh pushed it to find that it revealed a large hole in the wall, one that would let you through to the barred areas.

The gap in the wall lead to another apartment room, they were all starting to look alike and Josh couldn't really see any difference. Without thought anymore Josh moved out of the room and looked outside, the pyramid head was gone. Josh walked on and entered a room and pondered what was going on inside seeing as how his radio was going off slightly.

Inside Josh found the pyramid head and two mannequins. The pyramid head raised his knife and stabbed downward at the two slicing them into millions of pieces. Josh quickly moved for the closet in the apartment and hid inside watching the pyramid head beat the living shit out of these mannequins. When it was done it seemed to turn its large pyramid like head to face the closet and started to head for it slowly. Josh pulled up the handgun and shoot three times making it start to scream a little before running off back into the hallway. Josh looked behind him in the closet and picked up a key that was marked for the courtyard, must've been luck he guessed.

Josh walked down the first floor and unlocked a door down here opening up to the outside courtyard where the mist was present as always. Outside he saw a figure but the radio was static. "Hello?" Josh called out walking a little ways.

Jacob's figure came to his eyes as Jacob had turned to face him.

"What are you even doing here?" Jacob asked looking at Josh.

Jacob had looked different now. He still had his work uniform on but in his hands were two very powerful gun, Sawn-off's. Jacob might've been the safest person here in this whole place, but Josh felt fine with himself.

"What am I doing here? You should be answering that question for me," Josh said.

"Came looking for… her," Jacob said but more likely mumbled.

"And who's her?" Josh asked.

"You still haven't answered me," Jacob said looking up at Josh.

Static started to sound on the radio and patients came out from some bushes in the area. Jacob pulled up the sawn-off's and shot one bullet, putting down both of the patients and flinging them against the apartment's wall.

The courtyard was exactly a square with bushes and such. Though that was true seventy-five percent of the courtyard had been made with a pool that was drained out. Jacob just had stood there with the guns before putting them at his side.

"Well I came here looking for someone also. Her names Amel," Josh said looking at the now dead patients.

"I haven't heard or seen of her. But it looks like our meet is over now," Jacob said turning around to some doors.

"Wait, what's going on here in this town?" Josh asked.

"The church wanted paradise, that's all I know," Jacob said starting off into the building and closing the door behind him.

'Paradise, this is paradise. This is fucking hell,' Josh thought before looking around more.

Josh went to the door Jacob entered and found a one story apartment building now. Inside most of the doors were shut with pieces of wood. Josh only found one door that he could open. Inside this room he looked to his left and was amazed. "Wasn't expecting to find another dead body," He said to himself walking over to it.

"They were here just a second ago," A female's voice broke out from inside the apartment room, which made Josh turn to see this woman on the couch.

The woman was a little tall, her hair had a brown tint to it and seemed to conceal her face a little. She had a smile on her face, it was more of a normal one than anything. She wore a black shirt and some jeans and sat on a couch before wiping the hair out of her face.

"And who might you be?" Josh asked looking at this woman.

"My names Sammy, pleasure," The woman said standing up and extending her arm. Josh did not extend his, but only stood up next to her.

"There's a whole fridge on this mans body," Josh said looking at the dead body.

"Well you have to know what those things are capable of since you've made it this far. This guy was dead when I walked in, but I was happy to find this place bare," Sammy said looking around.

"Then how do you know it was them that killed him?" Josh asked looking at her.

Sammy went back to the couch and sat back not really enjoying the light Josh's flashlight let off.

"Well who else could've done it? Or more likely, who would've done it?" Sammy asked.

"Guess your right. So do you want to tag along with me, getting a little lonely around this place," Josh said looking around.

"Nah, I'll be fine alone anyway," Sammy said pulling out a magnum she had in his jeans pocket, "this thing has gotten me this far so I'll make it."

Josh looked at the magnum. Although Jacob's weapons had been powerful, this girl also seemed to hold some firepower in her possession. He gulped a little not really wanting to see if this woman was crazy enough to kill someone now.

"Well since your staying here, I'm gone," Josh said turning and leaving through the door for the apartment building.

"Someone's a little paranoid," Sammy said putting away her magnum and resting on the couch.

Moving back to the courtyard Josh sat on some steps seeing as how there was no real way out. "Hmmm, what to do?" Josh pondered looking around, the radio stayed quiet. He thought and then realized he overlooked something, there was that key the girl had kicked out of his reach. Josh moved back into the main apartment building and went to the third floor until he found the key laying there. Josh picked it up and it was labeled as the Fire Escape Key.

Josh walked on down the hall looking for a fire escape. There wasn't one on the third floor. Josh moved to the second floor and found a fire escape, which he opened with the key. When the door opened it was just hell over again.

The fire escape was torn down, and next to this apartment complex was, well, an apartment complex with an open window. "Bullshit, I'm not doing this crap again," Josh said trying to find another way, but there seemed to be no other way.

Josh held onto the ledge and jumped across into this new building. Something loud started to sound and Josh covered his ear and closed his eyes as he fell to the floor in this new room he could not see. This blaring sensation, what was it? The place seemed to change as if it were peeling and the peelings flew off the walls and floor.


	5. Pyramid Head

**Chapter Five: Pyramid Head**

Josh woke up with what he had thought been minutes, yet his watch was broke and would not tell him the time. The place looked like it was living and breathing, the walls pumping like a hearts pulse. Josh felt them and backed up. "Ew," he muttered silently and looked at his hand which now had blood on it. Josh also noticed something; this didn't look like a new apartment complex.

"This place, it looks like the same damn apartment building," Josh said walking around the apartment room before walking out to find the hallway the same way.

The hallway served as a portal to the other rooms, although they were mostly locked. Josh pulled up a map he found and looked at it carefully and then at the map he had for the other apartment complex. They were exactly the same.

This led him to think that this place was just a little more crazy than he needed to imagine it to be. Josh walked to the stairwell to put that thought out, and went to the first floor to see if there was a way out. There wasn't.

On the first floor near the doorway there was a small memo that Josh decided to pick up and read. It'd give him from this over active imagination he thought he had.

"They were all mean so I ker-plowed their head. Red stuff splurged out and I clapped and smiled jumping up and down. I screamed 'Ha, can you say I'm crazy from the grave now!' Well I will ker-plow the rest of them for what they had put me threw. I'll kill'm all. I want a poll of blood."

"Crazy ass bitch," Josh said throwing the note to the ground not giving regards to whoever had written it. If someone around here was going to blow someone's head off, it'd be Josh.

Entering the closets to the stairwell which led to a nicely made apartment room that looked more like a houses living room. Josh opened another door leading to a bedroom. Here Kathy lay across the ground looking into a large glass door for a closet, a knife being held in a hand as the tip was on the ground.

"Hey, you alright Kathy?" Josh asked, seeing as though this was his second time seeing her in this demented town.

The woman looked at Josh through the glass mirror. "Oh, it's you."

"Did you find your mother?" Josh asked looking at Kathy.

"How do you know I was looking for them," Kathy asked standing herself with the knife in her hands. Josh didn't want to get stabbed by that.

"Well you, uh, told me in the graveyard. Remember?" Josh asked.

Kathy looked at him angrily for a second which was then replaced by puppy dog eyes. "Oh yes that is right. I'm sorry."

"Well, did you find your sister and your father at all?" Josh asked Kathy.

"No, they're dead," Kathy said looking at her knife and then to Josh. "But… but I didn't kill them!"

Josh made a weird expression before saying, "Eheheheheh, well then how do you know they're dead?"

Kathy stared at the knife. "They want me dead also."

Josh's eyes twitched and he held out his hand. "Hey why don't you give me that knife you have there."

Kathy took a glance at the knife and then at Josh. "Um, alright. I'll ask for it back at the right time." Kathy held out her hand along with the knife.

Josh went to grab it only to hear Kathy scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Kathy screamed at an ear shattering scream. The room began to catch on fire and Kathy dropped the knife.

"You alright?" Josh said before looking at the fire around the room.

"Get away from me daddy," Kathy said swinging her hand at Josh and running out of the room.

"Crazy ass bitch," Josh muttered before kneeling down and grabbing the knife. Some writing was located on the blade, but that all seemed useless to Josh. He then moved back out of the room.

Now the apartment didn't look like a house, it was more nightmarish, with the beating and pulsing walls. The radio made static as a mannequin came out of another door in the apartment room. "Not this again," Josh said to himself holding up the handgun he had and shot the thing five times watching it die.

Josh checked his ammo for the gun and saw he only had one more clip left which was ten bullets. This wouldn't be good if another thing came out of no where. Josh pulled back out his plank of wood and was ready to defend himself once more. He started into the hall and looked around. This was time to get more ammo.

The halls were darker than normal even though the beat like a heart with red and rust painted on the walls. The flashlight Josh had made a perfect guiding light for moving around the area.

Inside another room Josh had found what he was looking for, bullets. The problem was that they were for some odd reason locked in a cage. "Fuck," Josh said looking around for something to help break it open seeing as how locks didn't like to break in this damn town. He turned and went back outside. Josh's goal was to find the key now.

The abstract design of this new twisted nightmare led Josh to the third floor where he went into a bedroom and found three coins inside. Each had some weird design. One with a woman, another with an old man, and the other with a snake. He went down stairs to the second floor and went into another room where there had been a chest and five coin slots. There was some writing on the chest like object.

"Inside you will find one thing desired for another. Death may be what one wants, but remember that this will come back to you."

"Stupid Karma," Josh said laughing before he started to read more.

"Place the objects as the story moves on. There once was a beautiful garden made for those that would follow god's wishes. First the woman came to earth, which she was the first slot of this place, as the garden was second."

Josh grabbed the woman coin and placed it in the first slot. He tried to pick it up afterwards, but it looked itself inside the chest.

"Bringing up man he was apart of the first slot with the woman. They lived in the garden as the second slot. Then came the third slot of god, the snake. The snake had a rotten spirit, the one that did belong to the man but he did not wish to have it."

Josh placed the snake coin in the third slot, apparently in the middle. This one also locked itself in place.

"The snake had a devious plan to bring back his spirit in the man, which in turn brought the fourth slot as the tree. The tree held the apple which god did not want man and woman to eat. The snake brought them an apple and asked of them to eat it. The man, clueless to the snake's evil, ate the apple along with the woman. They had then been exiled from paradise and aged, bring the old man with the evil spirit to the final slot."

Josh put the final coin in the fifth slot and heard the chest unlock. He opened the chest and looked inside to find a key, labeled as room 303.

Moving up to the third floor Josh opened room 303 with the key and looked inside. Moths flew around like crazy, and nothing seemed the way it should've been in a normal apartment. Josh looked around and found a folded paper with a key inside.

"This key opens the box to pandemonium. If you open the box, Josh, you will see the truth for yourself and have no choice to have to face this on your own. Please understand that this box is not to be opened. But if you wish to proceed, I will not stop you."

Josh kind of smiled and threw the note aside. Even though the note had his name in it, it seemed not to phase him. This place was already unordinary, which he was not going to defy that.

Josh walked back downstairs and opened the cage with the key of pandemonium seeing as how it worked. He quickly took the rounds of handgun ammo and saw there was probably enough to last him to the park and back. He quickly gathered them into his pockets and moved out of the room.

Now came his second objective, which was to get out of this damn apartment. He walked up to the second floor and opened a door into a room. Nothing was apparently inside so he walked back outside and into the hallway. He moved to a room that was labeled as the Lionel Room. The door wouldn't open, but a note on the door said to go back and search that room once more. Josh wasn't going to argue with a note and moved back to the room that he previously entered. Inside, on the bed inside here, was a video tape labeled "Me and Lina."

Josh picked up the video tape and looked it over. It'd been set to the beginning and it seemed to have a small picture on the front. There was Jacob on it, and some other chick. Josh shrugged it off and went back to the Lionel room.

This time, the door for the room had opened and let him inside this room which looked more like a one room hotel room instead of an apartment. The glass door leading outside was broken open, and the wind seemed to be strong from the outside here.

"Shame, probably a really nice room," Josh said walking onto the balcony.

From this balcony Josh saw it led to another room that was also called the Lionel room. Now it looked like a two bedroom apartment connected by a balcony. Josh picked up a key from here that was labeled as that Lionel Key, which was meant for opening the fire escape for this building. At least this is what the memo next to the key had read.

"Better not lead to another damn apartment complex," Josh said walking outside to the hallway. From here he only walked a little ways until he reached the fire escape door for this apartment, which led to an indoor fire escape that would lead to the first floor; there was more than that though.

The first floor was flooded in by water, and on the second floor which was what Josh had entered onto, there was Pyramid Head banging away at a patient with the giant knife. Josh turned to see the door closed behind him, which he tried to open but didn't work. Like before, he decided wasting a bullet on the lock would just be a waste of his time.

The Pyramid Head turned toward Josh before throwing the patient into the water, where it sank without stop. Josh backed against the door and held up his gun trying to shoot it down. When he shot a bullet the thing seemed not to phase, which led Josh to see this as a way to just try and live.

Josh moved quietly across the walkway watching the pyramid head closely. It started to swing its blade when it came close to Josh. Josh ran out of the way and watched as the blade went into the wall. Josh kicked the Pyramid Head into the blade, but watched as it turned to him and pulled out the blade once more.

The Pyramid Head came at Josh once more dragging the blade but this time tried to jab the knife downward. Josh jumped back and watched it enter the platform, then ran around the Pyramid Head and kicked him once more making him go over the hilt of the blade and land on his stomach. The Pyramid Head brung itself up and pulled the blade out of the platform, there was no stopping it.

The platform covered seventy-five percent of the room, which the other twenty-five was the very small stairwell so you could see how small the space to run was now. Josh could run around the Pyramid Head but that wasn't helping at all, only keeping him alive.

It was just then the Pyramid Head began to go berserk and went hastily for the stairs by-passing Josh completely and going down into the watered area. Josh watched it and then the water drained away and the Pyramid head was gone. Josh walked downward and the siren started to sound again.

"Ugh, get out of my head," Josh yelled keeling over into the fetal position and holding his knees close to him, the siren making his head started to scream in pain and agony.

The siren stopped a minute afterwards and Josh stood himself slowly. "Hope I never do that again…" he said to himself looking as he went into that awkward position. He opened the door into the foggy world of Silent Hill once more.


	6. Rosewater Park

**Chapter Six: Rosewater Park**

Josh looked around at the outside and started out and let the door close behind him, not caring for what was happening to him. The outside was the best thing that had happened to him now. He didn't like the inside of buildings here in this damn place, but he guessed that he needed to go through them to get to his destination. He moved on down the walkway which was supposed to lead to Rosewater Park.

As Josh walked he looked to his left and saw a very large and high wall. On it was that girl that had kicked the key out of his way from the normal apartments from before. "Hey, that wasn't such a nice thing you did back there," Josh said.

The girl looked down at Josh and said, "Thought you were someone else, I'm sorry."

"Well that's fine," Josh said, "So what is your name?"

"Sophia," The girl said.

"Sophia huh, what's a little girl like you doing walking around these dangerous fogged streets?" Josh asked her.

"What's so dangerous about them, no cars to run you over," Sophia said looking down at Josh.

"Don't you see the nightmares that crawl on the streets?" Josh asked.

"Nightmares? Don't you have to be asleep for those?" Sophia asked tilting her head.

Josh shook his head and looked around the area. "Alright well we need you to get out of here, what are you doing here anyway?" Josh asked.

"I'm looking for her, the one that was always by the water," Sophia said.

"The one bye the water?" Josh asked.

"Nothing it seems you can help out with," Sophia said standing herself on the wall and then jumping off onto the side Josh wasn't on.

Josh sighed as he watched this. "Damn brat got away," Josh said to himself walking off down the road.

The fog was harder to see here, but from what he heard of Rosewater Park was that it had happened to be by some water. This must've called for some fog since fog was denser near water. Maybe it was all the water that was making the fog. Or even maybe, it was the lady by the water Sophia mentioned that made all the fog.

Josh reached the entrance to the park which had a giant sign that said welcome to Rosewater Park. There were bushes aligned on the walkway and cuts that veered off into garden paths. One had a gazebo.

Josh just followed the path and was about to walk into the park when he kicked a trash can tat nearly made him jump from his skin. He noticed on top of the trash was a letter that had the name Jacob labeled on the front. Josh opened it to see only a small amount of letters on it.

"Meet me in Rosewater, Lina."

Josh shrugged but this meant he might run into Jacob at the park. Josh moved into the park and looked around to see it led to the fog banked lake. The lake was blacked by a railway that didn't let one to the water. Small little binoculars that you paid to use stood on the gate, which let you look out to see. That might've been useful if it weren't for all the fog around. Josh thought that this must've been a large place for tourists to meet.

Walking on Josh found a woman leaning on the gate. Her hair was to her shoulders, straight and of a brown color. Her skin was f a Spanish tint, and she wore a purple shirt with jeans. Josh walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Josh asked tapping her shoulder.

"Oh, oh yes," She said turning around, "I've just been waiting for someone."

"What's your name?" Josh asked looking at her.

"My name's Amel," The woman said.

It was silent for a moment and then Josh gave her a hug before releasing her from his grip.

"It's me, Josh. I came here to get you," Josh said smiling.

She gasped before letting herself hug Josh, but then let go and looked him in the eyes.

"I wasn't expecting to ever see you with the things that were going on," Amel said.

"It's alright, at least we've found each other." Josh stopped for a moment and thought about something. "Have you seen a male, a female, or both in here recently?" Josh asked.

Amel shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've been here alone because no monsters had started to come in here."

"Alright then," Josh said starting to walk, "We're leaving this way, the way I came from is going to take too long."

Amel nodded and followed behind him. Josh let out a sigh of relief. He solved two problems now: He found Amel, and he found someone to stick with for making the journey less lonesome.

Josh started off and Amel followed behind him. They kept moving until Josh heard a car that was still on. He moved down to the gas station on the street he was on with Amel and looked at a cars hood, which the car had been on now. In the hood was a large steel pipe, which Josh took out of the cars hood and listened to it turn off as he did so.

"Here, take this," Josh said giving Amel the plank of wood. "I'm sure it'll help."

Amel nodded and said, "Thank-you. I was worried I wouldn't be able to defend myself."

Josh moved a little right from the gas station and found a bowling alley. Since the incident going on in this town made the walls seem to crumble, he could hear voices on the other side of the wall.

The two moved to the front door and Josh looked at Amel. "I'll want you to wait here, but please let me know if you need help by screaming alight?" Josh asked. Amel nodded and Josh went inside the bowling alley.

Moving through toward the bowling part Josh found the presence of the girl running to a doorway. 'That had to be Sophia,' Josh thought running after her and seeing if she was still in the room. Josh found she was not and decided to open the door to the next room.

When Josh entered he found a light on inside and Sammy was sitting on a chair, but no one else seemed to be inside the bowling alley.

"Hey, did you see a small girl in here not too long ago?" Josh asked looking around.

Sammy turned around surprised to find Josh inside the bowling alley now. "Don't stop following me huh? Well yeah there was one in here but she ran off," Sammy said.

"Thanks," Josh said starting for the door that Sammy said she went out of.

"Wait a minute, why are you chasing her around," Sammy asked still sitting in the same position without moving.

"Well she's a little girl, saving her might help out around here you know?" Josh asked.

"You keep thinking that, just remember what really brought you here," Sammy said. Josh just shrugged and ran through the door. "Trust me, it'll be the last thing that helps you here," Sammy said pulling out her magnum.

Josh was now outside and Amel wasn't where she was before. She came running out of the fog a few seconds afterwards panting.

"There was a small girl, she ran that way," Amel said pointing to where she ran to.

Josh nodded and started that was with Amel following him. This led to the back of a hospital building which didn't seem like it was going to be the most normal hospital building. "Where'd she go?"

Amel pointed to a very thin gap between a wall and a building. "Though there, but I have a short-cut," Amel pulled out three keys from her pockets in her jeans. "We can get to the front entrance through this door.

Josh sighed. "Can't believe I'm going to be going through buildings again," He said watching Amel unlock the door and open it. Josh walked in through the open door and Amel followed behind him, the door closing behind them.


	7. Disobeying Peace

**Chapter Seven: Disobeying Peace**

Josh went into the building which was smaller than the rest. It led up some stairs as Amel told him where to go from behind and then into a strip bar. "Whoa, you had a key for this place?" Josh asked with astonishment.

"Yes, I own this bar," Amel said walking around a little and rubbing a table. Her fingers caught dust on them.

Josh looked around while he could. The place looked more like a bar with just some random pole sticking out at the far back of the bar. Drinks were still in their glass containers in the back. Seat imprints seemed to be made in the seats leaving dust around the area where people had sat before.

"So did you just own the place?" Josh asked looking around more before looking back at Amel.

"I served drinks, but otherwise I wasn't here at all," Amel said touching the side of a wall.

"Well we need to move and save us a brat," Josh said moving out the front door with Amel. They walked a way from the outside and saw her open the door to a larger building and run inside. Josh walked to the doors and let out a small sigh. "And like I said before, I hate buildings."

Josh and Amel entered the building and were astonished by the inside. "I've never noticed this place. Where are we?" Amel said taking a few steps around in the darkness, only lit by Josh's flashlight.

Picking up a small map off of a board Josh looked it over. It was a map of the place. "This place is called Brookhaven Hospital," Josh said looking it over. "Guess they had a large amount of sick patients with these types of rooms and such a small town."

"Who knows, maybe the girl is here because she knows other people that are here," Amel said looking at Josh with a smile.

They moved on down the hallway a little and noticed that the first door they reached was unlocked. Josh went into the first room and found it empty. He looked at Amel and told her to wait in this room as he moved on to the next that was connected to this one. Inside this room it sounded like a machine was running but there was no machine present. Josh picked up a key on the desk and read a note.

"This belonged to one of the patients, his name was Henry. He kept complaining and scratching the walls screaming that they were coming after his Bertha, the one that is locked with this Purple Bull key. I took it so that he may not open her again for it's one step to recovery for his psychological state."

Josh put the key away and looked on a chalk board also present in the room looking at the numbers written on it and also a note.

"This is that number Henry kept muttering to open Bertha. So I memorized it and put it here for them to find. This is the numbers is this the numbers is this the numbers is this the numbers…"

Josh made an odd expression thinking to himself, 'Damn these doctors need some psychologist or something from what this looks like.'

He stepped back out and motioned for Amel to follow him once more. They moved back out into the hallway which seemed to be as dark and normal as it could be. Josh was happy that this wasn't like that damned apartment building. It's beating walls seemed to give him the chills for some odd reason but he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

The two moved deeper into the hallway and all of the doors appeared as though they were locked. They even tried to get through some door to a patients ward but the doors were locked. Josh turned and looked at the map seeing that this was a door leading to the stairwell and the only way to go was up he supposed.

Josh and Amel went into the stairwell and moved up the stairs. They went up to the second floor and went into the area, which proved empty since the radio Josh had was silent. They walked into a hallway and moved into another room that that the map labeled as the shower room. Inside here was a shower. Josh walked into the shower part and was amazed when he saw something shiny in the drain.

"What is it?" Amel asked Josh when he seemed to look astonished.

"There's something glittering in the drain here, but my hands to big to reach in there. I think it's a key but we'll need something to fish it out with," Josh explained looking at Amel.

When back in the hallway the radio started to make a sound again. This time it sounded like muffled screaming, like a demon from the movies you watched. Josh turned the flashlight down the hall and the appearance came into view. In the hallway was a violently shaking woman with a nurse's outfit on. Her face was normal, but her eyes were of a white color. Blood draped her face, and in her hands was a large steel pipe.

"Um, hello," Amel called out to the violently shaking woman.

"Amel stand back," Josh pushed Amel behind him and pulled out his steel pipe into his hands ready for combat. "This is the hospitals staff and I have to say they aren't normal."

This thing was known as a nurse, which isn't as hard to notice due to it's outfit. Josh swung his steel pipe at the nurse and watched as she lifted hers to block his. Josh pushed down hard on his steel pipe but the nurse seemed to be able to handle herself. The nurse pushed Josh backwards and onto the ground with the steel pipe. As it was about to slam it's pipe into Josh Amel came from behind the nurse and started beating it with her board of wood until it didn't move anymore.

"Thanks, you almost came a moment too late," Josh said standing himself and looking at the steel pipe her had and the one the nurse had. Something was odd because the one the nurse had and his were exactly the same; in shape and appearance.

"Well at least I came," Amel said with a small giggle and looked at the board of wood covered in blood now.

They moved back to where they came out from the stairwell and went into the doctors clothing room. Inside this new area Josh looked around and found a small teddy bear. He picked it up but then quickly released it.

"Ow," Josh said before sucking his thumb a little.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Amel asked walking toward Josh and looking at his hand.

"Yeah I just pricked my finger on something in that damn bear," Josh said. His picked up the bear but this time carefully and pulled out a fishing needle. It might come in handy was all that he thought of at the moment.

Inside the room as they were about to leave Amel bumped against a locker and it opened revealing a shotgun inside. Josh looked at the shotgun and picked it up from inside the closet along with fourteen rounds. "Good job, you found us a great gun for this place," Josh said, making Amel smile and giggle.

The two moved out of the room and went to the stairwell once more. They moved up to the third story which left only the roof left for them to get on. The two moved out of the stairwell onto the third floor and into the patients ward here. They walked into one of the rooms and stopped.

"I'm really tired Josh," Amel said looking around the room before setting herself on a bed and digging through her pockets. She pulled out a pill vial and set it next to the bed on its end table.

Josh looked around seeing the room was small and empty. "It's alright if you stay here I suppose then. I'll be back for you when I get the little girl," Josh said.

"Thanks," Amel boosted before lying back on the beds mattress and not even touching the pills.

Josh nodded and looked on the end table that Amel used for her pills and picked up a key that was labeled for the rooftop. Josh opened the door and looked back at Amel seeing she had fallen asleep. He guessed it was stressful for someone in her shape.

Outside in the hallway Josh moved out and back to the stairwell. In here he moved to the top of the stairs and pulled out the rooftop key unlocking the rooftop door. Out on the rooftop Josh looked at the darkened sky. It was only daylight not long ago which made no sense to him. Josh moved down the rooftop until he found a small journal. He picked it up and read it,

"They told me not too long ago that'd I'd be able to finally leave since I stuck with my medication. I was happy about this and for a long time I believed that were true. They kept telling me and telling me. I took my chance to escape today though because the nurse came with a steel pipe. I was afraid that I'd be killed before I could get my revenge on those bastards f this town,

S…my"

"It has a name but I can't read it," Josh said looking at the last part that seemed to be smeared but ignored it.

Josh started to move and then turned at a fence near the entrance to the stairwell. Josh walked toward it and looked to see that it looked as though it were going to fall over. Turning in time to see the monster Pyramid Head Swung his giant knife at Josh and shot him through the fence knocking him down. Pyramid Head walked to the edge where Josh fell through and looked down unto where Josh went, as if to mock him.

Josh woke up in some room and pulled out his map. He figured he was in a place called special treatment rooms. There were four directly before him, and he was located on the third floor. He walked to one of the rooms seeing as the others were all boarded up. In here Josh found blood, and lots of it. There were four numbers written in blood which was something Josh thought of remembering. He went back out and down the corridor Amel was in.

Instead of going back to Amel, Josh moved down the corridor to the last patients room. The first thing Josh picked up was a key on an end table and looked at it. A label was on the end saying "Minds Eye". Josh looked over and there was a small box. He pulled out the other key and looked at the locks. Two were for keys and two were for numbered codes. He used the purple bull key and the minds eye key to open the keyed locks. Afterwards he used the two numbered codes he learned for the locks and then opened the chest. Inside was his grand prize, a strand of hair. "The hell," Josh looked at the hair and then to his right where a memo was written in blood.

"I'll keep you locked up here in this box Bertha, and I'll let no one else see you because we are best friends and we'll stay that way forever and ever and ever and ev…"

It just ended with the ev which probably meant someone found this guy writing in blood.

Josh went back to the shower room and looked at the shiny key in the drain. "Alright maybe I'll be able to get you now," Josh said pulling out his fish hook and the strand of hair making a fishing line with the two. He used them and pulled up the key from inside the drain. On the top of the key the words "ELEVATOR" were etched in. Josh moved out and into the patients ward. Then he moved down more and found and elevator which he got to work with his key. The elevator came up and Josh rode it down to the first floor ward.

Josh reached the downstairs and walked a little ways feeling that something was not right about this place. He opened a door and could hear someone playing around. Shining his flashlight Josh called out, "Alright Sophia, the chase is over. You can come out of there."

The little girl rose from behind some stretchers in the room. "Oh, so you did follow me," Sophia said with a cute tone.

"Yeah yeah, now what is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" Josh asked.

"Well I was looking for a woman. She was supposed to be my sister or something. Her name is Lina," Sophia said, "That's why I'm all the way out here."

"Lina? I swear I've heard that name before," Josh said starting to ponder to himself.

"She told me in this letter that she was married to a man named Jacob," Sophia started, "And that even though he was a very bad man I should forgive him for what he did to her."

"Jacob, he's not a bad man. He's a guy walking around here with two guns and was formally my boss," Josh explained.

"But Lina said so in her letter, Jacob is a bad man but please forgive him," Sophia said.

"Here let me see the letter," Josh said walking over toward Sophia.

"If you can catch me," Sophia said running past Josh and opening the door, leaving it open behind her.

"Oh god come back here," Josh ran out of the room and then down the hallway to see another open door. He ran inside and looked around.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind Josh. "Ha ha, I got you," Sophia said from the other side of the door.

"Ok kid you got me," Josh started until he heard something like a squeal. "Now you can let me out ya'know."

"Gimmie gimmie doesn't mean you get," Sophia's voice came.

"Come on I'm not joking around," Josh said banging on the door.

The monster swung itself down but there seemed to be two more of them squealing in the room. It hung from the ceiling in some cage like structure. It seemed to have a human body but its face only had a mouth present which seemed to be in a round shape. It legs hung a little outside the cage and the thing seemed to be able to still move them. This was called a hanging demon.

"Sophia I'm not kidding let me out," Josh yelled.

"Say the magic words," Sophia's voice said.

"Ah forget it I'm gonna kick some monster ass," Josh said holding up his shotgun. He walked toward the monster and shot it once with the shotgun seeing it get pushed back. Another one came down right above Josh and grabbed his neck with its legs pulling him upward off the ground. Josh choked a little and pointed his shotgun upward pulling the trigger. The hanging demon let go with haste and shriveled up falling to the ground. Josh caught his breath and held up the shotgun and shot down the other one in the room. The last hanging demon came from behind Josh and kicked him across the room, which showed how powerful it was. Josh regained his balance after the kick and shot the demon as it came close to him killing it instantly. Josh watched as it fell to the floor.

"Alright Sophia, let me out already," Josh said but heard no response for awhile. "Sophia?"

Then the terrible thing began. The loud, blaring siren went off and Josh grabbed for his ears. Voices were in the siren, it sounded like a woman. The voice was so similar to Amel's that Josh could barely tell the difference. It kept chanting his name with that sweet tone until he fell to the ground, without movement.


	8. Psycho Therapy

**Chapter Eight: Psycho Therapy**

Josh woke up and felt as though he was having a hang-over. The images around him shook violently and stopped a little afterwards with the images of grass on his feet and brick walls closing around him closely. "Where… where and I?" Josh asked himself pulling out his map and seeing that the courtyard on his map had been circled. "Ah fuck I'm still here," Josh then kicked a wall watching the bricks break a little.

Josh turned and walked through the only door present and looked around the area. This led to a small hall which wasn't much of a hallway. He looked around seeing a small fan. It didn't faze him so he moved though the next door which led to the first floor patient ward.

Inside the hall Josh looked and suddenly was covering his ear. Jacob held up his two sawn-off's and shot both at the same time flinging a nurse to the other side of the room. "Wow, those are some powerful guns," Josh said uncovering his ears.

Jacob looked back at Josh and said, "Yes they are, of course you're still here so I'm guessing you didn't find your love."

"Oh I did, I'm going to get her now and get out of this hell hole seeing as the little girl didn't want to come with us," Josh said and then looked up as Jacob was starting to walk away. "Hey wait, the little girl mentioned you."

Jacob looked back at Josh and had a puzzled expression on his face. "Why would anybody here know my name..?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, she mentioned this lady named Lina and that you were-" Josh was about to continue but Jacob cut him off.

"She knows Lina," Jacob said with a psychotic cheery tone. "Oh my, she is here then!"

"Yeah well she said something about you being a bad man. Anything that I need to know about?" Josh said looking around.

"Don't you understand, my Lina is here," Jacob paid no regard to what Josh had said. "We'll be together once more and nothing again will separate us. This time she won't have that illness," Jacob smiled and laughed manically.

"Whack job," Josh muttered before talking once more, "Well her name was Sophia, didn't catch her last name."

Jacob stopped then and looked at Josh. "She is my sister, why would she be here?" Jacob asked.

"She said she was here looking for Lina. Sophia didn't seem to remember you though, but she seemed to be looking for Lina or whatever her name was," Josh said waving his shotgun around.

"Why would she be looking for her… no matter. I must hurry to my Lina before these hell spawns feast on her eternal soul," Jacob said with a psychotic glee and dancing down the hall, exiting the ward.

"God a little psychotic aren't we?" Josh shrugged and walked to the elevator here reaching the third floor with the elevator. When he got off he headed into Amel's room only to find it bare. "So, she must've started running off I guess. This seems like something that might scare her."

On the bed Josh picked up a key that had a label of "ELEVATOR: DARK PLACE." Josh just knew the label was for the elevator so he skipped back on in and put the key in a key hole inside the elevator, which started to descend itself. It stopped at the basement level where it was a little dark a musky.

Josh walked out and looked around, the area was weird and had the sound of a squealing pig for some odd reason. The lighting was poor down here and the lights didn't work, probably what the siren did to the building for some odd reason.

"Josh," Amel burst through a doorway and shut it behind her looking at him. Three bangs came on the door and they stopped afterwards. "Didn't you hear me back there yelling for you!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. All I heard was the odd silence of this place," Josh commented looking around.

"Well I was nearly killed back there," Amel cried out, "Those things, whatever the hell they are, they tried to kill me. Don't you even care!?"

"Amel, I said I'm sorry. I didn't even hear you," Josh argued back but kept his tone at a normal one.

"I know but I was so scared," Amel said looking around. "Anyway, did you find that one girl that was here?" Amel asked.

"No… why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Josh asked.

"It's just… something's telling me that it's all my responsibility to protect her and yet she just can't protect herself," Amel said looking around.

Josh just slightly nodded and mumbled to himself, "I think I'm going a little crazy here."

After the chat Josh found a wall with bloodied handprints. Josh pushed it back to see a small secret room. He walked in and Amel followed him. There were stairs located in the middle of the room. Josh climbed down and Amel went with him. On the bottom was a dead body and Sammy sitting next to it with a finger in her hands, humming a little tune to herself.

"What do you have there?" Josh looked at Sammy oddly. Amel peeked from behind him at her.

"MINE," Sammy said loudly looking back at Josh. "He taunted me for the last time with his shiny ring! Saying it was all his but I wanted it. Oh he wouldn't give it to me, so I chased him down. The monsters followed us and killed him in the room above. He fell down the stairs and now it's all mine," Sammy let out an excited squeal, "And nobody else's!"

"Who is she?" Amel whispered to Josh.

"Sammy," Josh started aloud, but also seemingly answering Amel's question, "Did the monsters really kill this guy?"

"Yes yes, don't you believe me?" Sammy stood up with the severed finger in her hands. The ring on the finger fell off to the ground but Sammy didn't notice. "They knew I wanted the ring."

"Yeah…" Josh just nodded, "So who is, I mean was he?" Josh asked.

"He was a doctor. Always bringing in shiny objects but most of the time they were those damn needles," Sammy shook her fist, "I took my damn medication, and look what happened to you. It's probably because you didn't take yours!" Sammy kicked the corpse when she finished.

"Let's get out of here already," Amel said tugging on Josh's arm.

"Aw you guys wanna leave already? Well too bad then! I ran away long ago," Sammy said chuckling more and more, "And the black ash brought me back."

"Black ash?" Josh asked.

"Oh you'll see," Sammy chuckled more and went to the stairs climbing up with the severed finger. Josh picked up the ring that fell and looked at Amel shrugging.

The two went up the stairs and Sammy seemed to be long gone bye now. The walked around to the elevator and took it up to the second floor. The radio began to gather static.

"What's going on?" Josh pulled up the radio.

"Jacob…. here waiting… please… Sophia…" The radio began.

"Wow it's now saying both their names and even odder, it sounds a lot like you Amel," Josh looked up at her, "Only some vocals are different."

"What, you think I want to live in a friggen house of horror here?" Amel said looking at him.

"Josh… storage room… box!"

"And now it says my name and a room on the second floor," Josh looked at the map and then at Amel. "Well let's take a small walk there shall we?"

Josh and Amel walked to the storage room and looked around. There was a large box placed here which Josh decided to open. Like the cage back at the apartment he found loads of ammo, but this time they were shells for the shotgun her held in his hands. Without hesitation he loaded himself up with a grin.

Now back in the hall the two walked to a room called the day room, which seemed oddly empty except for a fridge placed in the middle of no where. Josh walked up to it and pulled up the door without any problem. Inside was a box that had blood covering the whole inside. Opening the box showed a pool of blood. Amel looked and gulped as Josh put his hands inside and pulled them out with another ring, similar to the one Sammy had. They were just different colors. The one Sammy had was silent, and the one that was in the fridge was gold.

"Why are there rings everywhere in here?" Amel asked looking at the bloody gold ring and then back at Josh.

"I'm guessing a lot of people were married," Josh said trying to make a joke to lighten up the mood. It didn't work all that well.

The two walked toward the door and there was a note on there, that wasn't there before. Josh thought someone might've been stalking them but read the note despite.

"I know it's hard to remember your old self but do try to. Remember that faith is number on, and the praying woman had two rings. She used to be a patient on the second floor. She seemed to know who you were Joshua, but nevertheless I cannot help you or it'd just show the town that I care more for the people it claims than for the town itself. Do be careful though, not everyone is trustworthy. You of all people should know that."

Josh dropped the note feeling some disgust for someone knowing who he was. After dropping the note the two left the room. The note landed on the ground, and shredded into some blood like substance, though their eyes were not looking at what happened.

Moving to the elevator Josh pushed the down button and Amel looked at him as they entered the elevator. "Why are we moving so suddenly?" Amel asked.

"I think I know how to get us out of here," Josh said pressing the button for the second floor.

"The note told you huh?" Amel looked down.

"Yeah, there's a woman on the second floor that needs the rings. Of course this place will never make sense to me," Josh told himself walking out of the elevator as the doors opened and led to the second floor patients' ward.

The two walked on and Josh saw a door that looked like a woman was coming out of it. He walked to it and put the rings on its fingers. The door made a clicking sound and slowly opened itself to a large stairwell. The two walked down the stairwell and then another door was before them.

"Something tells me something bad is going to happen," Josh said with a sigh feeling a little nervous.

"We have to do what we need to to get out," Amel said touching his shoulder.

Josh opened the door and made a left afterwards seeing it was going to be a long hallway. He walked a little and Amel screamed, "Josh run!" from behind him as she gripped on to him. Josh turned and looked behind them to see the Pyramid Head holding spear and running after them.

"Shit, shit, SHIT," Josh yelled running ahead with Amel following close behind. Left, right, right, left, right ,left left, there were so many turns and Amel was starting to run out of breath but that Pyramid head kept coming toward them. Josh finally reached a hall that only went straight and made a dash through it. Amel followed behind running more than ever not wanting to die.

There was elevator doors here and presently open. Josh quickly entered and as he did the doors began to shut. Amel got her hand and some of her arm through, Josh tried to hold the mechanical doors open. "Amel," Josh yelled trying to keep the doors open.

"NO! Josh please save please," Amel cried out trying to get through. Josh was about to help and a spear flew through the elevator doors. Blood splattered on the ground and Amel's hand began to quiver.

"Amel…" Josh called out to her holding her hand.

"Josh…" Amel said weakly before she was jerked out of the doors way, letting the elevator doors close themselves.

"Amel! AMEL," Josh yelled as he pounded the doors. He fell to the ground out of spite and pain that he felt from Amel being pulled away, that thing probably killed her right there before him. The elevator stopped and its doors opened revealing the empty first floor. Josh pulled himself up and looked out into the hallway. "No, she's not dead. I'll find her," he said walking out into the hallway.

Josh walked to the front door to find it locked. He walked back and entered a nearby room almost ready to just keel over since he was just kidding himself. Amel was gone now, and there was just nothing he could do. When he gained composure there was a note and a key on top of it. Josh walked over and picked up the key before reading the note.

"This is your prize of freedom, the key that is. It's up to you whether you take that freedom or go with what the city wants you to do. It always gives people the chance to leave but they don't take it, so if you want to take the prize then so be it. But Josh, when I said don't trust everyone, you mustn't. This town has brought them here for everyone's problems, and there problems might be solved the hard way.

Oh yes P.S.

The video take, check the label now…"

Josh pulled out the video tape he got from the apartment complex and the label changed to "Play Me". Josh looked at a television in the room which happened to have a VCR. Josh turned on the television and put in the tape letting it play out, it showed a hotel room.

There was a woman inside the room and she was sitting in a chair looking at a magazine. She looked up at the camera and smiled. "Are you taping again Jacob?" The female asked. He features and such were so much like Amel but the videotape said me and Lina, which meant it had to be Jacob, whom she had just mentioned, and Lina, this mysterious figure that was always brought up.

"I'm sorry Lina," Jacob said from behind the camera, "I just thought you looked pretty today and we're on vacation."

"Oh stop," Lina said putting on a smile and waving her hand at him. "You know I really do love this place. My friend Mary told me about it. She said her and her husband James came here one year and it changed their lives."

"Well it seems normal to me," Jacob's voice came again.

"Oh come on. This magazine will prove it to you this place is different. It was once sacred ground, or at least that's what it says. I could guess why they chose this place for their worship," Lina said with a smile walking over to the window.

"Sounds more like a cult to me," Jacob's voice came once more and then it sounded as though he made some laughter.

"Oh come on now. And why didn't you bring your sister. Her mom's not here anymore so why shouldn't she stay with you?" Lina asked looking out the window in the room. The room seemed to start to shake a little, and that wasn't normal at all.

"Well it's our vacation Lina, I didn't want to ruin it," Jacob said with a smile.

"Well yeah but," Lina walked over to the bed now and sat. "I'm… sorry I feel a little light headed," Lina said quietly before she fell on the bed. The camera dropped and you could see Jacob's feet running to the bed, probably to assist Lina.

The screen darkened and Josh was about to turn it off but then a new image came on with no audio. Lina lay in a hospital bed and Jacob sat in the chair next to her. They seemed to be talking and soon Jacob stood and grabbed a pillow. He walked back over and placed it over Lina's face. She seemed to struggle a little but not too much before she stopped moving.

"Holy crap, I worked for a cold blooded killer," Josh breathed in a little before turning off the television. He didn't want to watch anymore of this. It just reminded him of how Amel… went away.

Walking toward the door he looked outside to see Sophia skipping along on the dark streets, as though he were trapped in a nightmare world now since the siren wouldn't go off once more. "Sophia, you're the closets thing that reminds me of Amel, and I won't let the same thing that occurred to her happen to you," Josh walked out of the room and unlocked the front door with the key. Opening the door Josh looked at the dark outside.


	9. Darkest Night

**Chapter Nine: Darkest Night**

Now back on the street Josh let himself sigh. The dread of Amel's death loomed over him but something just didn't seem right at that scene to him. Could Amel really be dead, she had stopped moving and he saw her blood. Something just told Josh that something was weird about that moment, but he had to move on and get Sophia out of the nightmare. Josh would never forgive himself if he hadn't helped the last memory of Amel.

Josh moved across to the other side of the town keeping his light on due to the overwhelming night that had settled in. Somehow it was so dark, yet that was probably expected in this lightless city of creatures.

Josh made it to the street on the other side of town, which was called Kats street, and looked around. On a porch was that one woman, Kathy. Also finding it odd to Josh, she was the only one that wasn't in the hospital.

Josh walked over and asked, "Hey, you doing all right?"

Kathy looked up at him and sighed at first before responding, "Yeah, could be better though."

Walking over Josh sat next to her. "Where've you been?" He asked her.

"No where," Kathy looked away from him, "I just went back home."

"But you live somewhere else don't you? Then why would you return to this place?" Josh asked Kathy.

"I never left," Kathy said looking up at Josh and then into the darkness, "I went back to my old home here, where Mommy and Daddy raised me. When I got there I had asked the spirits of my parents a simple question."

"What question?" Josh asked.

"Should I end it or prolong it," Kathy said, but the its weren't as clear as they should've been.

"What do you mean by that sentence Kathy?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Kathy stood and set two things on the steps of the house. "I'm going to find out what I should do. But there are people here watching you and I, people that have to listen to what the town wants. You may take these two things and endure the journey longer, or if you like leave. It's not my decision." Kathy then walked into the darkness not to be seen, since she had no flashlight.

Josh looked at the two items and picked them up not giving regard for what Kathy had said. One was a map with a certain part of Rosewater Park circled, and the other was a wrench used for removing bolts.

Josh stood himself and ran down the road to Rosewater Park. Inside the park the circle led him to a statue of a praying woman. Josh dropped to his knees at the back seeing a patch of dirt that looked like it had been dug up. He started digging and found a metal case that was bolted shut. Josh pulled up the wrench and removed the bolt, opening the box. Inside the box was a key that had "Historical" written on a tag attached to it. Josh pulled out his map of Silent Hill and found a place called the Historical society, probably the key for that place.

Josh ran down Nathan Avenue and reached the historical society. Pulling out the key and putting it in the lock, Josh twisted the key and let the door open. Inside it was pretty much empty.

There was broken glass everywhere and it looked like a three-room museum. Josh walked on into it. Three portraits in this room seemed to be missing, but there was one left. Looking at it there was a Pyramid Head and many Hanging Demons about. The label called it the "Judgment Day".

Ignoring this Josh moved on down into the next room which had a huge hole in the wall. The hole had stairs and they seemed to go down quite a bit. Josh stepped on the first step and let out a sigh. There was some evil intent that he could sense. Though he wanted to turn back, something told him this would help find Sophia. Josh started running down the stairs. The blaring of the siren could be heard, but what Josh didn't expect was this was going to be a long journey through the nightmare world.


	10. Death Row

**Chapter Ten: Death Row**

As Josh finally reached the bottom he looked back up and the hallway was starting to turn into the nightmare world heading downward. Josh opened the door hear and quickly closed it behind him thinking it would stop the nightmare. It ate though the door and kept moving around the area. Josh back away and started to run in random directions. He finally stopped at a giant hole, the nightmare following quickly behind him. There was a sign above the hole, saying "Welcome to Toluca Prison."

Josh didn't care what it said, but he had to escape the nightmare world this time. Quickly he jumped down into the hole and fell into the darkness. Josh awoke to a cafeteria that was turned into the nightmare world.

The cafeteria had tables and chairs, kind of like a school cafeteria but it didn't seem like a school to Josh. On the floor, kneeling with a magnum in her hands, Sammy was giggling and laughing to herself.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Josh went over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sammy screamed for moments and hit Josh making him let go. She jumped up and turned toward him holding her gun at him with a scared face. "You're going to try and kill me too, just like he did huh!?" Sammy then pointed the gun at a dead body before quickly back at Josh.

"Look, I just wanted to know if that was you. And I don't doubt he tried to kill you," Josh said trying to calm her down. He took a step forward now.

Sammy pressed lightly on the Magnums trigger. "Don't take another step, I know what you all want. You want me dead!"

Trying to calm her down Josh waved his arms downward. "Let's just put the gun down ok. We don't need this right about now. This place will kill us if we don't work together."

"It'll kill us?" Sammy mocked him before laughing aloud. "The only thing it'll do is kill you! That damn cult needed more power for the ritual, so you're one of the people they want. They want me to but I came here for free will, and I've almost got what I cam for."

"Cult?" Josh looked at her confused.

"Yes, that Dahlia ran it and just couldn't hold her own against Harry. The bitch deserved to die," Sammy said laughing more but not moving the magnum an inch.

"Are you a part of this cult?" Josh asked.

"What, you think I want to worship some fake god for no apparent reason!? You've misjudged me my friend," Sammy said lowering her gun. "The guy here was dead when I arrived anyway. I just like making some jokes."

"Well you're pretty good at that. Ever thought of becoming an actress?" Josh asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You're one funny guy," Sammy said walking to the only door and placing her hand on it. "But that won't get you far here. This is Toluca Prison, and sometimes I even fear the souls the occupy here." Sammy opened the door and left.

Josh looked on a pillar beside him and picked up a map on there. Walking out of the cafeteria he entered a long hall. Slamming sounds were everywhere, they'd start low and then become loud. Josh walked forward and then stopped at a door that the map labeled as the shower room. Inside there was water all over the floor, filth could be found all inside the water. One of the shower doors were open but tapped to the shower head was some type of square plate. Josh pulled the plate off and looked at the back which read "Plate of Lust".

Josh walked out of the shower room and walked to an entrance to one of the two prison cell wards. Josh opened the door and entered. After closing it the sound of pounding stopped, and it was now like pounding feet heading for Josh. When it reached him, though, there was nothing. It said some words in some foreign language Josh had never heard, and then walked off to the other side. Josh walked on and at the other end was a man on fire.

"Whoa," Josh said looking at him.

The man looked but and chuckled like a maniac. His face peeled off from the heat of the fire and fell to the ground, but it still laughed. Josh looked at the face and then the fire body. It pulled up a rifle from its back. This was the warden.

"Oh hell no," Josh yelled jumping out of the way as it fired. Incidentally he landed on the face which laughed as he landed there. Josh stood up quickly and pulled out his shotgun. Another shot was fired but missed, probably couldn't see without his face. Josh shot at him four times before it hit the ground. The wardens body then returned to normal and the flames were gone. Josh kicked him a little and chuckled some, "Hey this guy looks a little like me."

The door that Josh found led to another hallway, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to look around where he was first to see if there was anything. In one of the cells Josh found another square cell which read "Plate of Gluttony" on the back.

Josh walked into the hallway after finding nothing more and the slamming was now constant in here, along with the sound of someone walking back forth and muttering those odd words. He ran done to the closet door and opened it.

Inside this hallway there was only the sound of the person walking and the odd words. Josh noticed it was the second prisoners ward of cells. He walked to one of the cells and looked inside. Inside he picked up a glue doll which seemed odd enough to be there, and another stone plate that read "Plate of Pride".

Josh walked out of the cell ward into the loud hallway once more, but moved into the courtyard door afterwards. Running in an aimless direction because he didn't know where he was, he found a large stone cube like structure in the middle of the courtyard, and three empty places for some type of plates. In this area it sounded like a horse was running around. Josh pulled out the three stone plates he found and placed them in the three slots. Afterwards the horse steps became louder and something that sound like a slicing noise was heard.

Josh walked to the door of the now quiet courtyard and on the door handle was a horseshoe. Not only this but a picture taped to the horseshoe. "It's Jacob and that lady that looks like Amel, Lina right?" Josh asked himself but then looked in the background. They were in front of some hotel near water.

Josh moved out and ran in more aimless directions. He ended up finding a speaker box room that was demolished but let entrance to the other side of the prison. Josh moved out of this room and went into the other speaker box room. In here there was perfect condition, and a lighter sitting in the middle of the table. Josh picked up the light and walked out.

Moving more around her found the prison wardens room. Inside there was a nice, shiny rifle placed in a case. Josh picked up the rifle, and all the ammo for it inside the office.

"Finally, a prize for all the hard work I've been doing," Josh said with pride before walking out of the wardens room.

There was a door on the ground, one that was missing a handle to pull it upward. Josh pulled out his horseshoe, lighter, and glue doll and though of a way to open it. Josh used to lighter to melt the glue and then placed the horseshoe in the glue, watching it make some kind of handle. The glue soon solidified and Josh pulled up the door using the horseshoe. There was a hole here, but right about now Josh feared nothing. He quickly jumped into the hole.

Down here it looked like a morgue. Bodies hung out of the shelves they were supposed to be located in for research, and bodies also lay on stretchers. Josh ignored this and moved on to where another ole was. Josh was getting tired of these things like he was Silent Hill. Josh quickly jumped down to get it over with.

Josh landed smoothly and looked in front of him. There was a large elevator and Jacob stood there looking the direction away from Josh. "Hey," Josh yelled at Jacob standing himself.

Turning, Jacob looked angrily at him. "What are you still doing here Josh, I thought you already got what you came here for. Shouldn't you be gone?" Jacob asked him.

"Shouldn't I ask the same of you cold blooded killer," Josh said putting his rifle up.

"No need for names that are not true," Jacob said looking at him, "And why should I leave, I'm still looking for my wife."

"You killed her," Josh said lowering the rifle a little, "Didn't you?"

"If I did then why would I be here?" Jacob asked looking at Josh. "Listen, this place can turn people on each other. Don't believe everything you see, there are only some things that you should listen to."

"Well I'm sure about this one," Josh pointed his rifle up. As he did the elevator descended. Josh tried to get Jacob but the bullet missed. "Shit, get back here," Josh ran to the edge and looked at the elevator making its slow fall.

The elevator came back up after a few minutes and Josh boarded. The elevator descended itself and it slowly reached the bottom floor, or Josh thought this was as low as this place could go. Getting off the elevator made its way back up. Josh just ignored it and looked at the nice wooden door in front of him, which was surrounded by dirt walls and such. The nightmare had only begun.


	11. Labyrinth of Woe

**Chapter Eleven: Labyrinth of Woe**

Josh entered the corridor with the nice wooden door and found nice corridors shaded in the darkness. There was a paper next to him and he picked it up. It was rather large and at the top were small words that said, "Draw my map please."

"Hmmmm, eh since it asked nicely," Josh said pulling out a pen and as he walked he wrote about everything there was.

He found a ladder and climbed down it which it led down into a ripped up flooring. Josh guessed he was wrong about the place not being able to go down more. Inside there was the static again and the sound of the Pyramid Head. Josh knew he couldn't handle that thing at the moment so he moved more and more until he found a door which he opened.

Inside this room were the cages that the hanging demons had, and some torturing devices. Josh walked to the table inside this room which had a red light and found the Great Knife here. He picked it up and smiled, "I'm gonna have me some fun in a bit," he told himself.

Josh went back out and headed for the ladder before the Pyramid Head found him. He moved around this place until her found a door labeled "Maze Part 2". This place was known as the Labyrinth.

Opening the door Josh looked into this new maze like area. He went left and then stopped finding a dead end. He turned and went right, then took another right which ended at a dead end. "Why me!?" Josh asked in an angry tone before turning back and making the left path, which led him to a door which he opened.

Inside here there were stairs before him. He headed up them and there was a metal platform he was on. It was plane, nothing there except an electrical box. Josh moved forward and down the next stairs in here to the room.

In this room was a cell, inside was the one woman. "Amel," Josh staggered toward the bars grabbing them.

"Josh, you're not Jacob," Amel looked at him.

"Jacob," Josh sounded confused. "Have you met him?"

"Have I?" Amel smiled before sitting in a chair in the cell. Josh looked by him and there was a chair. He decided to sit down. "Are you ok?"

Josh looked at her odd, "Well if you say I'm not then I guess I'm not."

"I ran after you in that hallway Josh, but Jacob held me back. He shoved the spear through me but someone helped me here," Amel looked at him with a smile.

"Jacob? No you mean that thing with a pyramid head right?" Josh asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Amel said, "but look, have you found that girl yet?"

"No Amel," Josh looked a little scattered now. He didn't understand what was going on at the moment. He could've sworn he saw the Pyramid Head coming after them in the hall and that was what got Amel with the spear.

"Alright, well let's get me out of this cell and we can search for her together," Amel suggested.

"Alright, you stay here and be safe. I'll be back to get you," Josh said turning around.

"Bye," Amel said with a smile before walking to her bed and sitting on it.

Josh was now back where he came from. He moved down this steel floored hallway and went to the door he came from, but stopped. The electrical box had sparks coming out of it, and a wire cutter inside. Josh walked over and took the wire cutter before leaving and returning to the first hallway they came to.

In this corridor he moved back to the door he came from and looked across it. There was a small open door space blocked by wire. Josh used the wire cutter to cut off the wires. There was a stairwell here now that Josh could walk through the wired path. Josh climbed down quickly hoping he could get to Amel quick.

Josh found more maze like qualities here, but they were more of up and down ladders and there was no second path. Josh went up the next ladder, the down the one here. Then he went up another, and down the next. In this hallway the Pyramid Head could be heard. Josh walked on and it shoved its spear before Josh missing him only by a hair. Josh pushed him out of the way and moved to the next ladder, which was the last here.

In this hallway there were two doors, one fairly near the end of the hallway and one at the end of it. Josh ran down it and heard a womans scream from the door almost at the end. He quickly went inside to find the next scene.

"Holy shit," Josh looked inside with the door wide open. There a black door with something inside it, its body made from the wood of the door. It looked like a hog with a door in the middle of it made completely off wood, and a human quality like face, but the eyes and mouth only showed blackness. This was a Doorman.

"No daddy! Don't hurt me in front of the guests!" Kathy lay against a wall as the Doorman was facing her, but then it turned its attention to Josh.

Josh pulled out his shotgun and went at the thing. He shot once and the thing squealed like a pig. Then the door opened and the body was split in half, though some force dragged Josh inside. Josh appeared near the ceiling now and landed on the ground before raising himself. He shot the thing once more but it just didn't want to go down. The Doorman quickly jumped on Josh and squealed with pride. As it was just about to bite down on Josh Kathy picked up a television in the room and slammed it down on the Doorman making it fall. Josh rose himself but Kathy wasn't done with the Doorman. She kept kicking it and kicking it until her shoe entered the beast making it bleed more and more.

The walls seemed to be like flesh, but near the ceiling were holes that had something that looked like a tongue come out of each, but they were small. A small table where the television used to set was also here.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked.

"Am I alright!? Is that all I get after I helped you get this far!?" Kathy asked furious, "It was daddy! He almost killed me and all you can ask is if I'm alright!"

"I'm sorry… just thought it was polite," Josh said.

"No I'm sorry…" Kathy said with a sigh. "I over-reacted. He was my dad, but at least you saved me from him."

"Well it wasn't all me. I mean when you picked up that television I'm sure that it head caved in after you dropped it on the things head," Josh said looking at its dead corpse.

"My dad isn't an it, my dad's a he," Kathy looked at Josh with an angry eye.

"Oh…" Josh said.

'Another psychotic huh? Been running into a couple of these lately,' Josh thought to himself.

Kathy walked to the door of the room and looked at Josh. "I'd stay with you but I feel safer alone." Kathy opened the door and left.

Josh went out the door too but Kathy was gone by now. Then he moved out and down the hall. Inside this hall was another two doors, which one was near the exit and one was the exit, but locked by some hand-cuffs. Josh walked to the only door he could enter.

In this room were six nooses that hung from the ceiling. On the floor under them were words. "Murder, Battery, Kidnap, Steal, Violence, Assault." Josh looked at a paper in the middle of the nooses on the floor and started to read it.

"There once was man that I loved here, his name was Jacob. Mine is and forever will be Lina. We went here for our anniversary and yet I felt sad about him. He reminded me of a friend that I blame for all of this. And he did not commit one of the crimes here. Let's see what you say and if you can get the key?"

Josh looked at all of them. He could pull them all but that would just be stupid. Some of the nooses had the same crimes so he guessed that he must've committed these felons. That left pretty much Murder, Kidnap, and Steal. Steal seemed like a give-away of anybody doing so, so he let it stay the way it was. Josh then looked at the last two. He shrugged and spun around, when he was done he pulled on a random noose and opened his eyes. A key fell to the floor. Josh looked at the one he pulled, which was labeled Kidnap.

Josh picked up the key which was a hand-cuff key. Making way to the locked door Josh pulled out the key as he arrived and unlocked the cuffs. When he could open the door he did so and ran down the short hallway, ignoring the turn and entering the door.

"No… not again," Josh said to himself in a depressed tone before messaging his forehead. Amel lay in the cell bed, a bullet shattered through her skull. "Amel…" Josh knelt down to her and looked at the bullet. With his experience he noticed what kind of bullet it was, a magnum round.

Josh left the room with anger written on his face and took the turn. Inside this room it looked like a graveyard, but it was inside. You could always call it a catacomb. Tombs here and there but there were six dug up. He read the names in order:

"Amel, she shall pay for he intrusion

Sammy, her murder has gone too far

Jacob, He was once a lover

Kathy, her suffering will be rewarded

Sophia, she has searched for ..

Josh, the main interference"

Josh was a little surprised to find his name on a gravestone but shrugged it off and looked at his grave. Unlike the others, which were all dug up, his seemed to go farther down. Josh jumped down into the grave not ready for what was about to happen.

Down in this room there was fog from the cold climate inside this small green room. Four bodies lay in each corner and Sammy stood before a door. She looked back as Josh came down.

"Sammy? What happened here?" Josh asked kneeling down at the bodies and noticing they had bullet holes in their heads.

"I finally finished what I came here for Josh," Sammy said with a smile, almost too normal for what she was about to say. "I kill everyone who put me there."

"Put you where?" Josh stood up cautiously.

"Thought you would've known by now. In that damned hospital, Brookhaven. Oh I have hated that place with more hatred than anyone has for anything. But I thought you knew I was there," Sammy looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Sammy, you can't just kill people for putting you somewhere." Josh then thought for a moment. "Wait, you killed Amel didn't you!?"

"Well she did get me drunk so they could put me in my room, you have a problem with that?" Sammy looked at Josh.

"Sammy, you can't just kill someone because they thought you needed help," Josh explained.

"Oh I was just helping them enter the next life in hell. Or as Claudia would tell me the Paradise you go to after you die. I still don't believe in it but I put them somewhere better," Sammy smiled with that creepy normal smile once more.

"Sammy, you can't just…" Josh said looking at the bodies.

"So you're in with them too huh?" Sammy smiled pulling up her magnum. "You just want me to go back there so I can be better for your damn society. Well I'll kill you before you can do that."

Josh fumbled for his shotgun and pointed it at Sammy. "Sammy stop, I'm not in on this with anyone!"

"That's what they all said, before I made their head go splat," Sammy laughed and Josh shot. He got her in the side and she let out a little squeal. "Ugh I'm not going to let you kill me," Sammy opened the door behind her quickly and closed it without regard for Josh.

Josh entered the room which had cold cow bodies hanging from the ceiling, all skinned with the guts and such still in tact. Fog was worse in here, and the light fixture was really horrible. His flashlight barely made it so that Josh could see.

"La, la, la la, la," Sammy's voice started to sing from inside the room as a bullet hit right next to Josh on the door.

Josh pulled out his Great Knife seeing as though he might just get his one good swing in. "Come on out Sammy, I don't feel like playing hide-n-seek right now," Josh said looking around.

"Oh great idea!" Sammy suddenly yelled, her voice echoed so it was impossible to tell where she was. "You hide, and I'll seek!"

"Not what I meant," Josh looked down and walked with the knife hearing the footsteps lightly moving around the place. He moved behind one of the dead cows and tried to follow where the noises were coming from. It was impossible though, the echoes were so close and far at the same time.

"FOUND D-YOU!" Sammy Screamed appearing in the light with a psychotic face. She stuck her tongue out and a gun shot was heard before she vanished. Josh felt some pain in his foot, she must've shot him there and wow she was pretty light on her feet moving around to him and such.

Josh walked on and looked around. "I guess it's my turn to seek then huh? Those are the rules for hide-n-seek right?" Josh said looking around.

"You can't find me," Sammy's voice echoed as she giggled afterwards.

Josh walked more down the room looking at the dead cows. He found the room to be square with about six of the dead animals hanging from the ceiling. It was a little large, kind of medium-large you could say. Josh had walked everywhere though, and Sammy appeared to be no where.

Josh walked and as he passed a dead cow he heard a giggle from inside. He turned toward it and watched as Sammy burst out covered in blood holding her magnum. "FOUND ME, YOU GO HIDE NOW!" She said loudly before laughing hysterically and shooting off rounds from her gun.

"Holy shit," Josh ducked as the bullets flew past him. Sammy stopped and jumped back in the cow. Josh swung his blade at the cow slicing it in half. The siren just went off then and the cow withered away into nothing but Sammy falling to the floor in two pieces.

"I… I didn't…" Sammy said starting to choke.

"Sammy I… I…" Josh bent down next to her. Her face turned with a horrible expression as she opened her mouth to speak. Instead of words a blood bubble came and popped, afterwards Sammy stopped moving.

"Sammy I didn't mean to kill you," Josh said looking at her severed body.

After moments after what had happened Josh stood himself and headed for the only new door in this room. It led outside to some docks. Josh turned around and opened the door, which showed the historical society instead of the room he came from, but Sammy was still on the ground dead. Josh ignored this and walked to a boat. On the boat here was a note:

"Congratulations Josh, you have made it one step ahead now. There's only one more place in your journey, and it's a trip back to reality. Take the prize that awaits you after this. Trust me, you will decide it more than anyone else that was here. But remember, your actions have made a difference.

Oh yes and another P.S.

I won't be talking to you anymore. They found me and now I'm sure to die. Good luck to what lies in the future."

Josh sighed. 'Three people dead and I can't do anything about it. Though something is so odd. I still feel as though… Amel isn't dead…'


	12. 302

**Chapter Twelve: 302**

Josh sat in the boat. It was a small wooden boat with two wooden paddles on the sides. Josh saw a light off in the distance and thought it might've been something weird. Something made him want to look at the back of the paper he found:

"But before I go, head for heaven. That'll be my last clue for you."

The light must've been the way to go then. Josh started to paddle like crazy heading for the last place before him. It was it, or at least that guy had said. Josh believed him though, he had been leading him this whole time and was killed for helping him. Josh was not going to let these deaths be in vain.

Josh's boat finally another dock with the light, which this place looked a little familiar. Josh jumped out of the boat and pulled out the picture from the prison. "This hotel here… it looks the same as the one from the picture," Josh said looking up at the building. The sign read "Lakeside Hotel".

Josh walked up some stone stairs on the outside of the hotel and went a little to the left to find a fountain and a music box on top. Josh picked it up and on there was the Little Mermaid from the Disney movie. What it was doing here, he could care less. Josh ran into the hotel since the rest of the place he was on was an island.

Inside it was red rugs and grand walls, which showed that this hotel was probably a five star, or if even a four star. Josh walked forward and found one grand staircase leading downward and two large doors. Ignoring then Josh moved to the right and picked up a map on the wall of the hotel. Then he moved to the sea-side restaurant in the Lakeside Hotel.

Josh walked in and picked up a key on a plate. It looked like a fish on the handle so Josh called it the fish key. When he was about to leave the piano near the door went off. The tables in the restaurant shook at the sound but the white clothes that covered the table soon settled.

"Scared you huh?" Sophia said popping up from behind the piano with a grin.

Josh shook his head, "No but you came pretty close. So have you found Lina yet?" Josh asked her, even though he knew the truth was that the woman was dead.

"No, but I'm sure she's here. In her letter she said she was near somewhere with water. So I went to the park but we met at the apartments before that. Then I came here because this was the last place by water other than the park," Sophia said with a smile.

"Hey Sophia," Josh said kneeling down next to her, "Can I see that letter you got?"

"Sure," Sophia dug in her pockets before she pulled out the letter and handed it to Josh. Josh then began to read:

"To my dear sister, Sophia

I know that we aren't really sisters but because of… Jacob we are. I was put into a new hospital after Jacob left, he played some odd and stupid game with me like he was pretending to kill me with a pillow. Well he might've not been playing though… anyways I want you to come and meet me at the new place, Silent Hill. I'll meet you by the water. Ask Jacob what it means, he should know. But be nice to him. Even though he's a bad man he has a good heart."

"Sophia," Josh said pulling out the tape and remembering a date on it from when it was recorded. "When did you get this letter?"

"I got it about two years ago. But I do find it weird how empty this place is," Sophia said with her childish giggle.

Josh shook his head. The tape must've played the trick the letter had described in it's words. Then Josh had almost killed Jacob for no apparent reason. Why would that man that has been guiding him ask him to watch that if Josh almost killed a man.

"Say Sophia, let's find Lina some other day and leave here," Josh said with a smile trying to seem nice, he stood up.

Sophia was by the window now after he read the letter. She was drawing pictures on the window sense water had now formed from the fog. "Well she sent me another letter after that saying it was urgent that I come here."

"Can I see that letter?" Josh asked looking at Sophia.

"Sure," Sophia said with a smile before she started to walk over and dig inside her pockets. She paused and frantically searched before screaming out, "Oh no I lost it!"

"Sophia," Josh said with a sigh and a little laugh.

"I have to go find it," Sophia opened the door to the hotel and exited the restaurant with haste.

"Great, I'm hunting her down again I guess," Josh ran out of the restaurant and into the hotel hallway.

Josh walked down the hallway and then to ad open elevator. Inside was a can of paint remover. Josh thought it might've come in handy and then tried to make the elevator move, which didn't seem to show much luck.

Josh walked through one of the two large doors which led to the lobby of the hotel. Inside here Josh went behind the counter and found a key on the desk. There was a note under it:

"Accept your destiny. When you are ready open the room with this key. The last people will grant you a prize."

Josh dropped the letter and looked at the key, Room 302. Josh sighed seeing that his adventurous journey would be over soon and it would be a relief. He then moved out from behind the counter and went upstairs. The stairs to the third floor were blocked by some kind of gate, so now he had to find a key to open that also he assumed. On the lock it read, "To the victor".

Josh went through the second floor to the room hallway there. Inside this was a place called the drawing room. Josh walked inside and found a suitcase with a fish imprint on the top. He pulled out his fish key and looked at the lock that kept it shut. With the key he unlocked the suitcase and opened it. Inside was a key to room 207.

With this key Josh walked to room 207 and entered it. Inside was a bed with another suitcase on it and a bunch of photographs lying about. Josh say that the suitcase needed a code to be opened so he looked down at the pictures. There was one of the lock of the suitcase, but some black paint blocked the view of the letters. Josh pulled out his paint remover and removed the pain on the photo to find the code now. With that he opened the suitcase and the prize was… A Cinderella Music box.

"What's up with all the happy Disney crap here?" Josh asked himself before walking out of the room. Josh moved more around the second floor and went into the executives elevator room.

Inside this room was an elevator and some lockers. Josh walked into the elevator and an alarm went off. He started to press random buttons but nothing worked. Josh stepped out and looked at the warning sign next to the elevator. The weight limit was one person and all these items were making him weigh more. He put everything in the lockers, his rifle, pistol, Great Knife, Flashlight, Radio, just everything was in there except the clothes he wore and himself. He got on the elevator and the alarm wasn't going off. He pushed some buttons which didn't work, but when he pressed the basement button on accident the elevator doors shut and it started to descend.

Josh stopped on the basement level which was empty. Some sound like someone was moving around was heard but Josh ignored it. He walked on until he entered the kitchen part of a bar. In here there were cans of apples everywhere, but one was opened. Josh looked inside the can and found… A Snow White Music box.

"I'm really getting tired of this," Josh told himself walking through to the bar and into the basement hallway. This way he unlocked the door to the bar from the inside. Now he moved from that hallway to the first story using the grand staircase. Then he went in the lobby doors. This was about all he needed.

Inside Jacob was at some clock thing in the middle with music boxes on it. The Little Mermaid and Cinderella music boxes in some empty slots that were in the clock object. Jacob turned as he heard Josh come in and he smiled. "Let's hope this time we have a peaceful run in," Jacob said.

Josh took two steps forward. "I'm sorry about that. I read a letter from Lina that disproved what this videotape told me. But look I'm not going to try and kill you. I'm unarmed."

"I know that," Jacob said with a blank look. "I only took the music boxes you left behind… Will you give me the one that you have?"

"Um, sure," Josh walked over and handed Jacob the box before backing off toward the second story stairs.

"You know even though we went here for an anniversary, we also got married here to…" Jacob placed in the last music box.

"You don't say huh?" Josh asked laughing a little nervously.

"Yes… They played this very tune at our wedding," Jacob pressed a button on the clock object making it start a musical tune, a little classical but it sounded like chimes. "Oh this brings me back to those days."

"Yeah well I'm just going to get go get my stuff now," Josh said back walking up the steps.

"I should just let you go but…" Jacob turned to Josh. "Something is just telling me that you'll kill me if I let you go. Seeing as though you did try to do that once before." Jacob held up his two sawn-off's at Josh. "I think I'll kill you before I let anything like that happen." Josh shot and the stair before Josh shattered into millions of pieces of wood. Josh took off.

Running into the second floor hallway he looked left and right trying to remember where he went. He turned left just as Jacob shot the door open and walked in. Jacob turned his head and saw Josh at a dead end. "I won't let my time end here," Jacob said holding up his two sawn off's and took a shot.

Josh ducked before Jacob pulled the trigger and the vase on a table behind Josh shattered. The flowers landed behind Josh and the glass shattered everywhere. "You missed," Josh said charging into him and then running further past him.

Josh made it to the executives elevator room and opened the locker which was clean of anything that was inside. Josh turned and ran out the door and down the hallway. Jacob wasn't where he was before. The wall beside Josh then shattered into pieces of wood and Jacob burst out from the wall holding his sawn-off's. "One…" Jacob started.

Josh turned and ran out the hallway through the busted open door and up toward the third floor. The gate was open somehow and he ran to room 302. Inside he found his weapons lying on the bed. He picked them up and took out his great knife. He shoved the knife through the door thinking Jacob would be on the other side, and he was right. Josh opened the door and Found Jacob with a large hole in his belly area.

"Looks like I lost," Jacob smiled, blood dripping from his mouth, and fell to the floor. "I'm sure I'll be fine. You go on ahead and do what you need." Jacob then breathed in hard feeling the pain.

Josh just kind of smiled and then went back into room 302 before closing it behind him. There was a television with a video tape player and a chair in front of it. Instead of the video-tape player flashing twelve o'clock, it flashed the words "Play me". Josh looked at the movie and put it in the video-tape player.

"I'm here in Silent Hill for reasons I don't think I know," Josh then appeared on the television. Josh was a little amazed but hey he watched more. "It's about time that I accepted the fact of my crimes. I beat people up, but soon it got the best of me. Murder become a part of my routine." Josh was confused at first but then he started to remember some things about his past. "I stole also, because I didn't want money from the scum that I killed. That's right I became a murderer. And I didn't realize that my victim would me Lina Burke, wife of the man that became the boss of the store I worked at. I somehow forgot after that death, and I was brought here to face the truth."

"No I… I didn't do it," Josh said trying to flush out the memory but it was there. Him holding the gun to her head. Now he killed her husband. What a shame this was.

Sophia ran inside saying, "Hey why you all alone in here?" She asked.

"Wasn't Jacob out there?" Josh asked Sophia. She just shook her head. "Alright. Sophia I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

"I… I killed… Lina," Josh said with his face looking down.

Sophia hesitated before punching his arm. "Killer, you cold blooded killer! How could you kill her! She was such a nice person! Killer, Killer Killer," Sophia ran off into the hall.

The radio began to go off, and that voice that was so much similar to Amel's came on. "Josh… I forgive you for what you did now. Hurry and meet me, and Amel will be yours."

Josh stood and looked at the radio. "That must have been… that was Lina's voice!"


	13. The Presents

**Chapter Thirteen: The Presents**

Josh shot up and looked around. Sophia must know that Lina was here so he had to find her. Then the dread came over him. The blaring of the siren came through once again, but Josh didn't feel the need to keel over this time. He moved out into the hallway. It looked like a flood had occur, the walls all moldy and water dripping from every spot. Josh saw Sophia running before him and she went through a door.

Josh ran after her through the door and when he went through it he found himself on the second floor room corridor. Sophia ran through another door. Josh went through it and appeared on the other side of the second floor. Watching her once more he chased her down into another room which opened up to the basement. Here Josh walked into water that reached his ankles. He moved on and opened the only door that seemed to be able to.

The water was gone here, and it was the stairwell of the normal hotel, just on fire. Kathy stood near the bottom steps where Josh just entered.

"Kathy?" Josh called out to her.

"Mommy," Kathy turned around with an excited face which just faded. "Oh, it's only you. You couldn't even be my sister."

"What is wrong Kathy?" Josh said looking at the fire. "Can we talk somewhere else actually, it's getting a little hot in here."

"Heh, it's always like that with me here," Kathy said looking around with an unhappy smile.

"Look seriously we can get out of here with Amel and Sophia," Josh tried to cheer her up. "We can live together and make a small family. You could be an aunt for little Sophia."

Kathy laughed but then sighed. "Josh, give me back the knife," Kathy demanded.

"Eh no. I'm not really sure what you'd do with it," Josh said looking up at her with an awkward smile. "Plus you have to be auntie Kat for little Sophia!"

"Give me the knife," Kathy demanded once more. "You don't think you could take care of me do you? Watch over me when I have a problem? Scream in the middle of the night about how father taught me and Karin?" Josh stepped back and gulped. "I didn't think so. Now, give me the knife."

Josh looked at the knife and held it out, handing it to Kathy. Said nodded and said "Thank-you." Then she walked into the flames, which was exactly what started to cover Josh's path.

"Hope you find peace Kathy," Josh said opening the door behind him and walking inside.

Now he was in the nightmare stairwell which had water knee deep on the level Josh was on. He hurried up the stairs and opened the first floor door. Here he looked around to find himself in what seemed to be the lobby. "No," Someone screamed.

Josh looked up to the second story to see Amel in one of the Hanging Demon cages upside-down. "Leave her alone," Josh yelled at the two Pyramid heads that came next to Amel. One raised its spear and thrust the spear through Amel.

"No…" Amel screamed before she died once more. The two Pyramid Heads jumped down near Josh.

"I know what you were here for, and I won't let you teach me the lesson I've already learned. I'LL KEEP MY LIFE THANK-YOU!" Josh pulled out his rifle and shot and one of the Pyramid Heads before dodging the spear of the other. He shot the other twice and then shot the other one twice. They howled and moved to the center of the room. They pointed their spears at themselves with the butts of the spears on the ground, and then they shoved their head into the spears, killing themselves. Josh looked at the last door before him. "I'm coming Amel, I just feel like that wasn't you…"

He opened the door and looked at the long hallway ahead of him. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a door and opened it. Inside was a large stairwell leading to the roof, and a large pool of water at the bottom. A body fell from the roof and to the water, which made a big splash. Josh ran to the edge and looked inside. Sophia fell inside. He jumped down into the water and swam for her. When he got her he came to the surface.

"Come on talk to me," Josh said looking he over, but she was very silent. "God damn it, why did this happen!"

Josh looked at the stairs, set Sophia down on the ground, and ran up the stairs.

(At this point you may be intrigued as to the person he will find. If you believe it is Lina, then you will want to refer to ending 2. If you think it is Amel, you will want to look at ending 1, 3, or 4. Whichever satisfies, but each ending will probably be a shocker. I will refer to this as Lina, but that doesn't mean I believe it was Lina. I believe that ending 1 is the true ending)

Josh reached the top, which looked like a flat roof. Fog was no where and there were little droplets of rain here. There was a bed and a woman sitting there. She looked like…

"Lina," Josh called out.

The woman turned to Josh. "So you did come huh. And yet you think you learned your lesson. That's the sad part." Lina stood from the bed and smiled. He features exactly like Amel's, but she wore a white dress. "You haven't learned anything."

"Why would you think that?" Josh said looking at Lina.

"You didn't hesitate to kill my husband or that woman Sammy. You let Kathy walk off to her death, and you let me throw Sophia off this roof," Lina said before turning her back on him. "And you killed me without hesitation."

""Who are you?" Josh asked Lina.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," Lina smiled, "Now let me give you Amel."

"No, don't do that," Josh said with an angered face. "You are going to give me a prize for killing those people. What a bitch you are, and yet you were mad at me a second ago for killing you."

"Who said I was going to give her to you fine?" Lina smile as he pupil color changed red. "Behold sin as a weapon!"

Josh pulled out his shotgun and Lina let herself sit in a Hanging Demon cage. She flicked out her hand and bats came out from behind her. They started to attack Josh, viciously attacking him and biting him like crazy. Josh kept trying to wave them off but he found that the best way to get them away was to turn on his flashlight which caused them to run from the light. Lina smiled as her hands became giant black shadows and grabbed Josh. She picked him up and slammed him down on the ground. The cage with Lina in it then moved toward Josh but circled him. Josh stood himself but Lina started to bats again. Josh turned on his flashlight once more and when the bats went away he quickly shot Lina with the rifle before she had the chance to slam him down again. Lina winced before she rose into the air and slammed down on him with the cage. Josh was knocked back to where the battle had begun before.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Josh said panting. His right arm and chest were starting to hurt horribly.

"So you know how I felt in that hospital bed when you shot me with the pistol. I won't let you make anyone else suffer though," Lina said with a laugh.

'Is she really Lina. Maybe Amel has been fooling me this whole time…' Josh thought to himself before getting ready for more fighting.

Lina came close and jumped out of the cage as it swung at Josh three times, hitting him each time. Josh pulled out his Great Knife and started to slash at Lina since she was out of the cage but most of the time he had missed. Lina got a couple of cuts every now and then but they seemed to heal with time. She then jumped over Josh and into the cage and made the bats appear once more. Josh turned on the light before they came and shot Lina three times. She instantly screamed before the cage fell to the ground with her inside, the cage falling backwards but she fell forward.

Josh walked up to her and kneeled down.


	14. Endings

**Ending One: The Child and The Wife (Original)**

"Amel…" Josh looked at Lina.

Lina just laughed a little.

"Fine, you'll end up like her you bitch," Josh pulled out his pistol and pointed it to her head pressing the trigger. The chamber let out a bullet and Lina died there with a small scream which was silenced quickly.

Josh walked back to Sophia and kneeled down next to her body. He hugged her and said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You deserved life more than me but yet I still have it."

Then, as if magic, Sophia coughed up the water from her lungs and started to breath hard. "You serious," Sophia said gasping after every word.

Josh laughed as he pulled off her back and sat her down next to him. "I thought you were dead for the longest time."

"Yeah well I found Lina… but she had decided to end my life. Saying it was to show someone a valuable lesson," Sophia said getting a dark feeling over her, the gasping had also stopped.

Josh nodded, "I want you to know something. Lina's here and I know that. Let's find her."

Josh and Sophia found who they were looking for in a hospital room. Lina lay in the bed and she smiled as she saw Josh approach with Sophia. "So it's over huh, my twin couldn't stop you. Good, there's a letter next to me that I want you to have. Now if you will leave me in peace," Lina smiled before she turned her head and stopped moving. Sophia cried and grabbed Lina.

Josh open the letter and started to read:

"I wrote this letter for you Josh, so that you would understand why you were truly brought here.

I felt that pain so many years ago and I died… but Silent Hill gave me the chance for revenge. I took that chance

It made a twin of e and yet she still seemed nice even though she was supposed to be the opposite. I looked at her as an exact twin, and named her Amel. I flipped my name and replaced the letters between the two outside, forming Amel.

She made you love her and yet I questioned to myself if revenge was the answer. I wanted to save you… and me.

I brought Sophia as a present for you, for getting to meet me. She will be there to remind you that there is love, even though you lost it.

As for my story with Jacob, I had treated him unfairly.

I had always turned away his gifts while he was in the hospital and thought the fake killing joke wasn't funny. Guess I should've.

But don't get me wrong.

I loved him

Sincerely and forever,

Lina

May my death not be in vain…"

**Ending Two: Let Me Have Her (Very Sad Ending)**

"Amel…" Josh looked at Lina.

"I'm not your sweet love I'll tell you that," Lina laughed a little looking at him from where he held her down.

"Then you'll die the same way you did back then," Josh pointed his pistol at Lina's head and fired a round into her head.

Josh was standing on the railway before Rosewater Park, looking at the water from there.

Amel came from the right of him walking on the path and stopped beside him with a smile on her face.

"Amel?" Josh turned his head to her.

"Yup," Amel smiled still. "I lost you after the hospital. You never came back to my room so I tried to find a way out."

"Hmmm, alright then," Josh smiled and grabbed her with something like a hug. "I guess this is what he meant in the letter by a present," Josh mumbled to himself before kissing Amel intimately.

When it was over Amel smiled and looked at him, "So how do we get out of here?" Amel asked.

"Come on, I'm sure a car in the parking lot near the entrance has keys in it," Josh said starting to walk. Amel walked with him.

They found a car and it started off down the road. "Amel, are you ok?" Josh asked as he looked over at her. She seemed a little pale.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amel smiled as she said that.

As Josh passed the Wisconsin border he looked at Amel's seat, and she had vanished.

**Ending Three: The Depressed Ones (Loving Ending)**

"Amel…" Josh looked at Lina.

Lina just laughed a little.

"Fine, you'll end up like her you bitch," Josh pulled out his pistol and pointed it to her head pressing the trigger. The chamber let out a bullet and Lina died there with a small scream which was silenced quickly.

Josh walked out of the hotel and as he reached the boat docks, Kathy sat there as she threw the knife Josh gave her into the water. Josh walked next to her and sighed. "I see you chose not to take your life then?" He asked.

"What is the point?" Kathy asked with a sigh. "It was given to me, a chance to take my life, and yet I didn't take it."

"You don't need to," Josh said looking at Kathy. "Even though what you went through with your father."

Kathy looked up at Josh. "Will you take care of me, better than he did?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, I know I didn't say it before… but I will try," Josh said looking at her.

Kathy smiled as she started to cry. She hugged Josh and he was unsure of what to do. He hugged back though, see that would be the best thing to do.

"Oh yes…" Kathy pulled out a letter, "Since I chose life, a woman gave me this letter to give to you…"

Josh took the letter and read:

"I wrote this letter for you Josh, so that you would understand why you were truly brought here.

I felt that pain so many years ago and I died… but Silent Hill gave me the chance for revenge. I took that chance

It made a twin of e and yet she still seemed nice even though she was supposed to be the opposite. I looked at her as an exact twin, and named her Amel. I flipped my name and replaced the letters between the two outside, forming Amel.

She made you love her and yet I questioned to myself if revenge was the answer. I wanted to save you… and me.

I brought Sophia as a present for you, for getting to meet me. She will be there to remind you that there is love, even though you lost it.

As for my story with Jacob, I had treated him unfairly.

I had always turned away his gifts while he was in the hospital and thought the fake killing joke wasn't funny. Guess I should've.

But don't get me wrong.

I loved him

Sincerely and forever,

Lina

May my death not be in vain…"

Josh put the letter down and Looked at Kathy. "I don't need Amel… Kathy, will you take care of me to?"

Kathy nodded to say yes.

**Ending Four: Drowning (Shortest and could be the true ending)**

"Amel…" Josh looked at Lina.

Lina just laughed a little.

"Fine, you'll end up like her you bitch," Josh pulled out his pistol and pointed it to her head pressing the trigger. The chamber let out a bullet and Lina died there with a small scream which was silenced quickly.

Josh walked to his car in the parking lot and noticed it seemed to be in fine condition now. He twisted the key to hear the engine start.

"Amel, I'll live with you in the after-life," Josh closed his eyes as he pushed his foot hard on the gas pedal.

It ended up crashing into the lake, and as it sunk Josh just laughed to himself.

"I'll be with you forever Amel. I'll be with you forever…"


	15. Character Overview

Josh Friedel – Main Protagonist

Jacob Burke – Antagonist

Sammy Martinson – Antagonist

Kathy Saez – Protagonist

Sophia Shackelford – Protagonist

Amel – Main Antagonist

Lina Lazano – Main Antagonist


End file.
